The Lost Child
by FuzzyPeachz
Summary: What happens if Lucy was lost as a child at 6? What if Jellal found her and trained her for 4 years? Then on July 7th X777 Jellal, as well as Layla and the dragons disappeared, before Jellal disappeared he left Lucy a gift, and made Mystogan train Lucy for 7 years, before Mystogan leaves as well, he takes her to Fairy Tail, what will she do when some of the guys like her? Lucy X ?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! It's me, FuzzyPeachz12! I have here a new story I will be doing, along with my other story 'Revenge is Sweet, Ne?' except I will continue updating that once my competition is over, anyway, let's get onto my new story, shall we?**

**Age 6**

"Okaa-san…Otou-san…I'm lost…" I said wiping my eyes of the tears, I stopped wiping my tears and looked around, I have no where to go, I miss my mommy… I miss my daddy too… I'm only 6, I don't know where to go, my eyes started watering again, I tried wiping them away, but they were falling too rapidly, the next thing I knew I saw a handkerchief under me, I looked up to see a young boy, around my age, my a few years older, red mark on his face and a backpack with sleeping bags on his back. I took the handkerchief.

"Thanks…" I say wiping away my tears

"What are you doing here alone?" he asks me, tears come down my face again

"Well, me and my oka-oka-san-n we-were play-playing ta-ag, and-nd I was-as hid-hiding in the-he for-orest, bu-but then a-a be-ear cam-came and-nd tri-ied to-o ch-chase me-me so I-I r-ran, and-nd the ne-next thi-thing I-I kne-knew I wa-was here" I said trying to stop crying

"Oh…" the boy said "Well, you could come traveling with me, and once we see her, you could go back with her, how does that sound?" he asked

"O-okay" I said, he stuck his hand out for me, I grabbed it to shake hands

"Are you a mage?" he asked me, I nod my head

"What type?"

"Celestial magic…"

"Oh really? How many keys?"

"I have 11 go-gold key-keys, an-and 3 sil-silver"

"Impressive, and how old are you?" he asks

"I'm six" I say trying not to stutter, he looks at me with awe

"A six year old girl with almost all the gold keys?"

"Mhm…"

"Which ones do you need to complete the Zodiac?" by the time he said that my tears stopped falling

"I need Libra and Orphiucius…"

"Well, today's your lucky day" he said with a wink, he reaches to the side of his backpack and pulls out a key with the sign of…Orphiucius?!

"Here you go" he said will sticking it out to me, I reach out for it and grab it.

"Open, wheel of the keys" I say, with a magical glow, all of my keys appear, so I stick Orphiucius' key next to all of them, and then the key disappears

"Open, gate of the serpent, Orphiucius" I say and Orphiucius pops out

"Hello little girl, are you my new owner?" he asks, I nod

"Well, what days do you need me?" he asks

"Hmm, I guess whenever I'm in trouble…" I say looking down

"Okay, I hope you treat me better than my old owner" he mutters

"Mister…can you not call me an owner please? It makes me feel like I treat you guys like tools, I don't like treating my spirits like tools, I like to think of them as my friends" I say looking up at him, he gives me a heartfelt smile

"Okay little lady" he says patting my head

"You can go back now if you want"

"Thank you" and with that Orphiucius disappears

"You're only six, but you can open the wheel of keys and open a spirit?" I nod slowly, he stares at me then smiles

"How many keys can you open at a time?" he asks me

"Two, and then I still have magic left, but if I summon three, my magic is completely drained"

"Okay" he said smiling at me "By the way, my name is Jellal Fernandes"

"My name is Lucy, but I don't know my last name…" I say, on the verge of crying

"Its okay don't cry, you can become a Fernandes now" he says with a smile, I smile back

"Why are you here, traveling out of nowhere?"

"Because I want to train and get stronger, see, I made this girl cry once, her name was Erza, and I vowed never to make her cry and protect her with my life" he said with a blush, I smiled

"While you're training…can you train me too? I want to get stronger and be just like my mommy, see, she was once this strong celestial mage, but now, she's sick, and she gave me her keys, so one day I can be just like her and get stronger" I said with a smile "I want to be able to protect my mommy" I say, he laughs and pats my head

"I'm sure you will be able to do that, now let's get going okay?" he said. And there is the start of new friendship…

_After many years of exploring the world, and training Lucy was able to learn some new magic from Jellal, which were Heavenly Body Magic, Telekinesis, and Hikari no Kage. She was able to master all of the magic Jellal had taught her, she was even able to learn some on her own like secret art of healing and defense, she was happy that she had someone to look up to like a brother, but on one fateful day, July 7 X777, Lucy's birthday, Jellal disappeared…_

**Age 10**

I woke up to the light seeping to my eyes, I looked to my right to see Jellal was gone, everything that was his was taken away, his back pack, sleeping bag, and his clothes, what took his place was a box, I looked at the tag and it said

_To Lucy… _I opened the box and there it was, 1 golden key I was assuming to be Libra, and one that was chrome plated blue with a star on it…was this…the sprit kings' key? No way, this has to be given to only the person who masters celestial magic…I hadn't mastered it had I? I only mastered the magic Jellal taught me, I summoned the key wheel and placed the keys there, and then at the bottom of the box I saw a piece of paper.

_Lucy, by the time you read this, I will already be gone, I know today was your birthday, I really wanted to be there for you, but instead this box will be there in my place, I hope you be able to master celestial magic with these keys, an old friend of mine will come and guide you, he will finish your training , I hope one day we be able to see each other again._

_From your brother Jellal xoxo_

I started crying, why? Why did he have to go? He was the only person I ever knew these past 4 years, he was my brother, and he was always there for me. I wiped away the tears, 10 year olds weren't supposed to cry right? But they just kept coming and coming.

"You know pretty girls like you shouldn't be crying right?" I heard a voice say, I looked up to see a man in the tree with a cape, his face was covered with a scarf and a hat, on his back were 5 staffs, each with a different symbol on it, I started to tremble

"Who are you?" I asked

"I'm Mystogan, Jellal's friend that is here to train you" he said

"Where is Jellal?" I ask

"I'm afraid I can't tell you, Jellal told me only to tell you when the time is right" this doesn't make any sense…

"Why?"

"Like I said I'll tell you once the time is right" he said annoyed "Do you want me to train you or not?"

'Yes, I do"

"Okay then, what magic did you learn?"

"Well, right now, I have all 13 keys, the Spirit King Key, and 3 silver keys. For the spells I mastered Heavenly Body Magic, Telekinesis, and Hikari no Kage, I also discovered some magic, which is the Secret art of Defense and Healing." I say calmly

"And how old are you?"

"10"

"Amazing" he says, "anyway, lets get training shall we?" he asks

_For 7 years Mystogan trained Lucy, she was able to learn Telepathy, Time Ark, Magic Staves and Hikari No Sozo, but on one day, Mystogan also disappeared from Lucy's life, before he left he gave her his staffs, While training, Lucy was able to learn some magic on her own, like Black Art of Secrets, and if Lucy was really angry she would be able to Takeover into her demon, Diablo Vengeance. What will Lucy do now that Mystogan is gone?_

* * *

**Okay, so this is the prologue for 'The Lost Child' I know it went by really fast, but I wanted to get that part over with, and I thought that if I did each age in separate chapters the chapters were going to be too short, so yeah, and if you guys want to know what her magic is, scroll down to read! **

**Lucy's Magic:**

**-Black Art of Secrets**

**-**Manipulate Life

**-Heavenly Body Magic**

-Create Powerful Blasts

-Able to use the power of gravity

-**Telepathy/ Time Ark**

**-Telekinesis**

**-Celestial Keys**

**-Magic Staves**

-Layered magic circles, could be 7 layered, 5 or 3

-Create when put staffs in front, like a triangle

**-Secret Art of Healing:**

**- ** Regeneration (Self)

- Give (Other people) specify number

- 1-100, 1-weakest, 100-strongest

E.G Secret Art of Healing: Give Mystogan 75

**-Hikari No Kage formula _ (Specify number)**

**-**Strength depends on number

**-Hikari no Sozu: _ (Specify number)**

-Defense Wall

-Specify how many yards/ meters/ centimeters to defend

**-Takeover: Diablo Vengeance**

-Mirajane's Demon Halphas but has a cape and it's made out of dragon scales

**-Secret Art of Defense: (Specify Armor)**

-Armor:**  
**-Dragon Heart Barricade (Made out of dragon scales)

- Diamond Bastion (Made of Diamond and Iron)

-Adamantine Bastille (Made out of Obsidian and Metal)

-Celestial Rampart (Made out of material of Celestial Keys and forged magic)

-Shadow Type Palisade (Made of Metal covered in Shadow)

**There we go! Hope that makes sense to you guys! And yes, I did make up so of the magic! Anyways, I will be updating the story, maybe tomorrow, or Tuesday, also wish me luck to my first day of school on Tuesday! **


	2. I won?

**Hey guys! This is the 2nd chapter of 'The Lost Child'! **

_Previously on The Lost Child:_

_For 7 years Mystogan trained Lucy, she was able to learn Telepathy, Time Ark, Magic Staves and Hikari No Sozo, but on one day, Mystogan also disappeared from Lucy's life, before he left he gave her his staffs, While training, Lucy was able to learn some magic on her own, like Black Art of Secrets, and if Lucy was really angry she would be able to Takeover into her demon, Diablo Vengeance. What will Lucy do now that Mystogan is gone?_

**Age 17**

I woke up to a bright sky, but why do I feel so sore? Oh right. Because I was training with Mystogan, and I actually beat him! I looked to my right and saw a tall box and opened it, inside was 5 staffs…were these Mystogans?! I looked at the card

_Lucy, you might be wondering where I am, well, I can't tell you, I know someday Jellal made me promise that I would tell you, but I can't as you can see in this box, I have given you 5 staffs, use them well. I want you to use your magic and re-equip them, that way you can do Magic Staves when you want to, Lucy, I want you to do this last wish for me please. Use your magic and teleport to Fairy Tail, it's a guild I was in, and I want you to join that guild, that guild will treat you like family. _

_From,_

_Mystogan_

I suddenly got tears in my eyes, don't cry Lucy! You're 17, but I'll miss him. I used my cape to wipe my tears away. Stop crying! I picked up the staffs and opened an alternate universe and stored them there, then I decided to test it out.

"Open, wheel of staffs!" I said, and there were my staffs, I smirked; now to fulfill Mystogans will.

"Teleport: Fairy Tail!" In a blink I was in Fairy Tail, all eyes were on me

"Where is your master?" I ask

**Natsu POV**

We were partying when all of a sudden a bright light shone, and out came the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen, she was wearing a top that exposed her bra, and short shorts, long mid-thigh black mid-thigh socks, and black heels, as well as a black cape that goes to the back of her shins **(Imagine what Edo-Lucy wears except with a cape, she has hair like Mavis, except her hair goes up to her waist) ** her long golden brown hair flowing to her waist, her soft brown eyes, and plump lips

"Where is your master?" she asked

"He's upstairs, who are you?" I ask

"My name is Lucy Fernandes, and I would like to join Fairy Tail" she says, then goes upstairs to the master

"She was…" Gray said trailing off

"She looked…" I said

"Whoa…" All of us said in unison

**Lucy POV**

I started climbing up the stairs and went into the master's room, I knocked on the door

"Come in" he said, I walked in and saw a tiny old man sitting on his desk

"I would like to join this guild"

"Very well, what magic do you use?"

"I use a lot of magic, I was trained by 2 men named Jellal and Mystogan" his eyes widened for a while then they went back to normal

"Where would you like to get you guild mark?"

"On my left shoulder in black please?"

"Okay" I walked closer to him and he placed the stamp on my shoulder, it glimmered, then there was my insignia, the Fairy Tail insignia

"Thank you" I said

"Come with me" he said walking front of me and leading me to the balcony

"Everybody listen up! Lucy here is our newcomer, make her welcome!" he yelled, the guild cheered, I smiled, I could get used to this, I walked down the stair case and was instantly surrounded by 1 girl with blue hair

"Hi, I'm Levy" she said with a smile

"Hi, I'm Lucy"

"Do you like books?"

"I was traveling a lot so I haven't gotten to read a lot of books, but can I borrow one from you? I want to try reading one!" I said with a smile, she nodded

"Okay, tell me when you want to borrow one okay?" she said with a wink then walked off, I sighed, then a guy with pink hair, a guy with raven hair and a girl with scarlet hair came up to me

"Hey Lucy" they said

"I'm Erza"

"I'm Natsu"

"I'm Gray"

"And I'm Happy!"

"Hi! What type of magic do you guys use?"

"I use ice magic"

"I'm a fire dragon slayer"

"I re-equip armor and swords" I nod

"What about you?"

"I don't actually have a type, I just know a lot, like I'm a celestial mage, I know 3 secret arts, I can takeover, I have staffs, and more, but I only have 1 takeover demon, and it isn't pretty, so don't get on my bad side" I say with a giggle

"Lucy fight me!"

"Lucy fight me!" The two boys said simultaneously, I looked to Erza who had a sweat drop, I eventually sweatdrop too

"Um…"was all I said, then I felt two hands grab each of my wrists and lead me outside, soon everyone from the guild came and they were watching, I sweatdropped again

"Um…2 vs. 1?" was all I said, they nod, then the master spoke up

"Since this is a match with a newbie let's make this interesting shall we? If Lucy wins, she become's an S class mage, if Natsu and Gray win, they will be S class mages, deal?" the Master says

"Deal" Gray and Natsu said, I turned around and saw a girl drinking booze put money on the ground with a bunch of other men

"I bet 10,000 jewels on Gray and Natsu" she says

"I bet 50,000 jewels on Lucy" the Master says, Erza comes in the middle of all of us and waves a flag, I think that means start?

"Open gate of the Serpent, Orphiucius, open gate of the Water bearer, Aquarius!" I say and they both pop up, Aquarius makes a tsunami but Natsu jumps out of the way and tries to punch me

"Secret art of defense: Adamantine Bastille" I say, and a glowing light shimmers around me, creating armor made of Obsidian and Metal, I hold the shield up to me so Natsu doesn't hurt me, he takes back his hand and shakes it off

"Heavenly body magic: Sky turbulence!" Natsu goes swirling to the air and lands where Gray is, I look over to Orphiucius and see that he had a giant slash of ice through his back

"Orphiucius" I said with teary eyes

"Force close!" I looked over to Aquarius to see her lying on the ground with ice shards on her stomach

"Aquarius" I said with a tear slipping down my cheek

"Ice make hammer!" Gray said behind me, I blocked it with my shield

"Wing slash of the fire dragon!" I heard Natsu say, I teleport a few meters behind Gray, I was angry at them, but you shouldn't lose your cool, stop, don't-

"You hurt my friends." I said, the next thing I knew, a magic circle appeared above my head, I was flying at least 2 feet of the ground, rocks were flying in mid-air

"Takeover: Diablo Vengeance" I said **(Imagine Mirajane's Demon Halphas except Lucy's is made out of dragon scales, and hers has a cape) **

"Hells fury" I said, a death wave came over Natsu and Gray and made them fly to the other side of Fairy Tail, I won? I transformed into my old self

"Lucy you have won the match! And I won 10,000 jewels! Also, you are promoted to S class" the master said, the next thing I new Erza came up to me

"Good job Lucy, it looked like you didn't even break a sweat" she said patting my shoulder, I awkwardly laugh

"Haha, thanks" I said, Master came up to me

"Lucy when is your birthday?" he said with a serious facial expression, why did he ask all of a sudden?

"July 1…" I said, why was he asking? After that he walked away, then Natsu and Gray came up to me

"Good job" they say patting my head

"Hey don't pat my Lucy, stripper!"

"Ash flame!"

"Block head!" they kept ranting on and on, I sweatdropped when Erza tried to break them up, I could get used to this…

**Master POV**

"Lucy when is your birthday?" I said with a serious facial expression

"July 1…" she said, I walked away, my eyes, widened, could it be possible that she was the lost daughter of the Heartfilias? She has the exact same hair color as her mother, her eyes are alike, she's a splitting image of her, but she's going to be in deep trouble on her birthday, you see, each year, on the exact same day, July 1 Jude Heartfilia goes to every guild in Fiore, and does a blood test to each person to see if that is Lucy, once Lucy's father finds her, he will do anything to get her back, and I mean anything.

**There is the next chapter! )) I wrote it early! And I hope you guys like it, I know I went fast for her to be an S-Class mage, but that's part of the story in the future…I can't spoil what's going to happen next, just remember it's important for her to be an S-Class mage now! Anyways, review, follow and favorite! )))**


	3. The First SClass Mission!

**Hey guys! I'm sorry, I'm late but I have a lot of homework since school started! So I can only update on Friday, Saturday and Sunday, each day I'm going to try and write a new chapter, but don't forget I still have to write the one-shots, so yeah. Anyway, off to the chapter? Oh! And don't forget to read the bottom! It's important!**

_Previously on The Lost Child:_

"_Lucy when is your birthday?" I said with a serious facial expression_

"_July 1…" she said, I walked away, my eyes, widened, could it be possible that she was the lost daughter of the Heartfilias? She has the exact same hair color as her mother, her eyes are alike, she's a splitting image of her, but she's going to be in deep trouble on her birthday, you see, each year, on the exact same day, July 1 Jude Heartfilia goes to every guild in Fiore, and does a blood test to each person to see if that is Lucy, once Lucy's father finds her, he will do anything to get her back, and I mean anything._

Lucy POV

"I just realized I don't have a place to stay…"I said, where am I supposed to stay? It's late…

"That's okay, you can stay with Happy and I!" Natsu said

"Or you could stay with me!" Gray said

"Can it! She's staying with me!" Laxus yelled

"ENOUGH! She's staying with me!" Erza yelled, I sweatdropped, was everyone really fighting over where I sleep?

"I guess I'll just sleep with Erza tonight then I'll look for a place to sleep tomorrow" I said

"Yosh!" Erza said, I giggled

"You can sleep at Fairy Hills, all the girls at Fairy Tail live there, and the rent is pretty cheap, we can go on a job tomorrow so you can get money for the rent" Erza said

"Okay, good night guys!" I said waving off at Natsu, Gray and Laxus, they were depressed…why? I followed Erza to Fairy Hills and all the girls welcomed me, then I followed Erza into her room

"Here, you can put your stuff here, then tomorrow, my team will go on a job with you tomorrow, I need rent too" Erza said

"Okay"

"So what magic do you have?"

"Well, I'm a celestial wizard, and I have all the keys, I can takeover, make a defense wall, I can re-equip armor with weapons, I can heal, I have telepathy, time ark, heavenly body magic, and- yeah, that's mostly it" I looked to Erza and saw she had an awed expression

"You definitely have the power it takes to be an S-Class mage" she said, I giggled, and then I lied down on the bed

"Good night Erza"

"Good night Lucy"

**~Morning~**

BOOM! CRASH!

I woke up to a loud sound; I got up and saw Juvia was smashing two pots together, yelling 'Get up! Get up!' I went to my luggage and pulled out my same old attire the I went to the bathroom, when I got out I saw Erza combing her hair

"You ready?" she asked me

"Yeah"

"Let's go!" I giggled, we made our way to Fairy Tail, once we got in Natsu and Gray came running to Erza and me

"We need rent" they both said

"Well, since everyone needs rent, I suppose we go on an S-class mission, I mean we have 2 S-class wizards, and 2 strong wizards, so I guess that's good right?" Erza asked, we all nodded, Erza and I went upstairs while Gray and Natsu were at another fight again, I sweat dropped. We made our way to the request board then Erza pulled on one

"How about this one?" she said showing it to me

**Catch a group of Purple Apes under The Heartfilia Estate **

**Reward: 3,570,750,520 jewels (AN, that's really high, but whatever, LOL.)**

"Perfect" I said, we went downstairs and showed it to Mira

"Good luck on your very first S-Class mission!" Mira said then stamped the paper

"Thank you!" with that Gray, Erza, Natsu and I walked to the train station

"So…Lucy…" Natsu said

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to be on our team?" he asked me, my eyes went wide

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, it's just I thought your team was strong enough, why do you want me on your team?"

"Because then our team will be stronger and you're a really good friend of ours, we trust you" he said with a goofy grin

"Okay then I'll join!" I said

"That's gre-"Natsu turned grin and stuck his head out the window

"Um, Natsu are you okay?" I was about to put my hand on his back when Gray stopped me, I looked at him and he shook his head

"He has motion sickness, all dragon slayers do, if you pat him and he turns around, he WILL barf on you, and trust me, it's not a pretty sight or smell" Gray said looking at me with his piercing eyes, I could just melt in them, what? NO! Lucy, don't say that! I giggle

**~~~~~Timeskip to the Mission~~~~~**

"Hello, you must be the Fairy Tail mages here to cleanse the underground of my house of apes, my names is Jude Heartfilia" he said

"I'm Natsu"

"I'm Erza"

"I'm Gray"

"I'm Lucy" I said lastly his eyes widened for a while then went back to normal, weird…

"Sorry to be rude, but may I see your insignias?" We all nodded, Gray showed his, Natsu showed his, Erza showed hers and I showed mine; he nodded back at us, then started walking

"Come with me" we followed him, when he stopped I looked ahead and saw a staircase leading to under the estate

"If you follow the stairs, you will be able to see the apes, please be the one, we hired 5 guilds already and they weren't able to defeat them, that's why I decided to bring S-Class wizards instead" we nodded, then he walked away

**Jude POV**

"I'm Lucy" she said, my eyes went wide, was this really her? She looks so much like Layla! This has to be her! She has the eyes! Later, I will ask for her last name, we will find out the truth, once it is Lucy's birthday, fairy Tail will be our first guild to interview for blood samples, then we shall know the truth if she is my daughter or not…

**Lucy POV**

"Lucy, when you introduced your name…did you see Jude-sans eyes go wide?" Erza said

"Yeah, I found it weird that his eyes only widened when I said my name…"

"Do you know him?" Gray asked

"No, I haven't seen him anywhere"

"Okay" Gray said

"Let's go!" Natsu yelled as he ran in, we all sweatdropped, then we walked in after a few minutes of walking we spotted a group of apes, maybe 70-80 of them, and Natsu fighting 3 at a time, 5 of them rushed at me

"Heavenly body magic: Star formation" five stars appeared on each of their heads, once they were aligned I nodded, the stars each made a beam to each of their heads, they were passed out in a few seconds, I looked around to see half of them dead, time to finish this

"Open, wheel of staffs!" I took all of them and put them in front of me to make a V formation

"Everyone stand back!" I yelled to Gray, Erza and Natsu, they started walking behind me, all of the apes looked at me and started running towards me

"Magic staves: 9 Layered circle" 5 circles appeared under all of them, and 4 from above, an explosion erupted from on top of each of their heads, they were vaporized in a matter of seconds

"Done" I said, I turned around to see Erza, Gray and Natsu with their jaws dropped

"Lucy, once we're done, do you want to fight me with Mira? I'll challenge you for the position of the strongest woman in Fairy Tail!" Erza said, I looked at her with wide eyes

"Challenge accepted!" I said, Gray and Natsu had wide eyes

"I bet you Mira and Erza are going to win" Gray said behind me

"I bet you Lucy's going to win!" Natsu said, we started walking up the stairs, and saw Jude standing there

"You guys finished?" he said with wide eyes

"Why do you look so shocked? Of course we would finish it, on our team; there are 2 S-Class mages" Erza said

"No, I don't doubt you; it's just, have you seen how long you guys finished it? It's only been 10 minutes…Most people took 1 hour and still couldn't finish it!" he said

"Oh" was all Erza said, he took out some money from his pocket and handed it to us

"Thank you" we said together, we started walking when he touched my shoulder

"What is your last name Miss?" Jude asked

"Fernandes…" I said, why is he asking?

"Oh…" he said trailing off, why did he look disappointed? He took his hand off my shoulder, and we started walking again

"That was weird" I said, they all nodded

**Jude POV**

"What is your last name Miss?" I asked, could it be? Could this be my long lost daughter?

"Fernandes…" she said, I was disappointed, if she really was my daughter, then we would have suitors from around the world want to marry her, but I would only let her marry rich ones, so we will always be rich forever, I let go her shoulder, I'll find her Layla, someday…

**~~~~The guild~~~~**

Once we arrived to the guild, I took a seat at the table with gray and Natsu, Erza was talking with Mira, probably about our match, I sweat dropped, they made their way over to our table

"You ready for the match?" Mira asked excitedly, I nodded

"Oh yeah, good luck Lucy!" Natsu said, I smiled at him, he smiled back, I blushed

"Good luck Erza, Mira" Gray said

"What about me?" I asked

"Well, I sort of bet my jewels on them" he said scratching the back of his head

"Everyone, there will be a fight between Mira and Erza vs. Lucy!" Natsu yelled, "So place your bets here!" I sweatdropped then went outside, soon Mira and Erza were in front of me with a fighting stance, I just stood there casually, Wendy came in the middle and had a flag with her

"Ready? Set? Start!" she yelled waving the flag

"Takeover: Halphas!" Mira yelled and transformed into a blue demon

"Equip! Armadura Fairy!" Erza yelled, hmmm…what should I re-equip, should I re-equip? Or takeover? I got it!

"Secret art of defense: Celestial rampart!" I yelled, a white light shone around me, and my armor came **(A.N think of Erza's purgatory armor, except gold and made of celestial key material!) **

"Open gate of the keys!" A wheel came in front of me, I chose Gemini, and took her out of the wheel

"Open! Gate of the twins! Gemini!" Gemini popped up in front of me

"You know what to do!" I told her then winked

"Secret art of defense: Dragon Heart Barricade!" Gemini yelled, then transformed into a green, scaly armor (**An. Looks like Lightning Empress Armor)**

"Dual Charge!" I yelled, we both took our swords and charged at them creating a spiral motion, they both dodged, Mira flew to me, and tried to attack me but Gemini defended me with her shield, Erza came behind me and used her spear to try and hit me but Gemini and I both dodged

"Heavenly body magic: Sky Turbulence!" The wind blew them away and they hit the front of Fairy Tail destroying the sign as well.

"Hikari no Kage: Mirajane Strauss, 95" I chanted, a black aura surrounded her, she tried standing up but she collapsed, 1 down, 1 to go, Erza stood up and charged at me, Gemini blocked and tried striking her but missed, Erza stabbed her stomach, Lucy, don't get angry, it's okay, she can heal don't go mad! Calm, calm…

"Force close!"

"Takeover: Diablo Vengeance" I said emotionlessly and transformed

"Dark wave" I said and stuck my hand out, a wave of darkness came behind me and charged at her, she flew back and screamed in agony, she tried getting up again, but she feel, I transformed back into my old self

"I win" I said, I went over to Mira and touched her, she flinched

"Secret art of healing: Give, 100%" I said, a green light shone, and she stood up with no difficulty

"Thanks" she said "I guess you won huh? Now you're officially the strongest woman in Fairy Tail!" she said, I smiled then walked over to Erza, and touched her

"Secret art of healing: Give 100%" I said, she stood up with no difficulty as well, she turned to me and smiled

"I know I should be mad at you for stealing my position as the strongest woman, but you deserve it, and you didn't even break a sweat in trying to beat me" she said, I smiled, Makarov came out of the building and congratulated me, as well as most of the guild members, some of them still had awed expressions at me, Makarov came up to me

"I'm glad you're the strongest woman in Fairy Tail, but you still have to fix this sign" he said seriously, I giggled

"Okay, wait one sec" I said

'Secret art of healing: Self!" A green light shone around me, and I felt refreshed, my magic was completely restored, I walked over to the Fairy Tail building and touched it

"Time Ark: Restore!" in a flash every thing went back to normal, the sign was fixed and the building wasn't destroyed

"Amazing…" Laxus said in awe, I laughed, which reminds me…the day after tomorrow is my birthday, no one must find out, it shall be kept a secret

**Warren POV**

So tomorrow is her birthday huh? It's weird that she looks like Layla Heartfilia, and she has the same birthday as the missing Heartfilia child…do you think she's… No! She can't be! But if she is, it does make sense; it has been 11 years since that child has been missing. And she looks a lot like Layla Heartfilia, did she loose her memory? If she is a Heartfilia, why is her last name Fernandes? I mean, Fernandes is the same last name as…Jellal…

**And…DONE!**

**I wrote a long chapter! Yay! I feel so proud! Anyway, sorry I couldn't update for a while, I can only update on Saturday's and Sundays, I try to write on the weekdays but stupid school as so much fucking homework and it makes me pissed! Sorry I'm swearing…anyway, On Saturday and Sunday, I'll try to either write 2 chapters, or 1 that's really long, depending on my homework, don't forget I'm still in that one-shot competition with my friend so I have to update that too!**

*****IMPORTANT***I need a beta reader! I need someone who is good at fight scenes, on almost all the time, a grammar Nazi, and someone who can edit fast! Also I need a person who can edit really well, and can add some off their own things to the story! As well as a person that can add humor to my story and likes romance! If you have any suggestions, or are applying for a position, please PM me!**

**Starting from now, I will have a series of questions just for fun, like 3, and you have to name them, they will have questions on characters and quotes that you have to answer, so yeah! Anyway, till the next chapter, bye! (Read down for the questions!)**

**Questions!**

My magic is Command magic, and I carry a wand with me, it looks like a stick. Who am I?

I have Sand Magic and Brown hair. Who am I?

"It's your words that gave me courage. They became my light that would guide me towards the right path again." Who said that?

There we go! Good luck to all the people that try and answer the questions! **Don't forget to review Favorite and follow!**


	4. Happy Birthday Lucy!

**Hey guys! I'm back with 'The Lost Child'! Oh, and I finally have a way to update, on weekdays, I'll do the one-shots, but on the weekends I'll update 'The Lost Child' ONLY. Okay? But sometimes, I take time out of writing my one-shots to make this story, so you guys are lucky! Anyway, I found a beta-reader! YAY! ~ To those who read my story, 'Revenge is Sweet, Ne?' it's getting edited! Once my one-shot competition is over, I can finally update! Thank you to my patient fans, it really means a lot to me, also, thank you so much to my beta-reader! Kandy2431, anyway, let's start the chapter! Ready?**

**OH! Right, if you guys are confused with Lucy's magic, please go to the first chapter, or you can PM me! **

_Previously on The Lost Child:_

_**Warren POV**_

_So tomorrow is her birthday huh? It's weird that she looks like Layla Heartfilia, and she has the same birthday as the missing Heartfilia child…do you think she's… No! She can't be! But if she is, it does make sense; it has been 11 years since that child has been missing. And she looks a lot like Layla Heartfilia, did she loose her memory? If she is a Heartfilia, why is her last name Fernandes? I mean, Fernandes is the same last name as…Jellal…_

**Lucy POV**

I finally bought a place to stay in Fairy Hills! I consider it my birthday present! I needed help buying my furniture, so I went Fairy Tail early in the morning, but they weren't there, then I went to Natsu's house and he wasn't there, I went to Gray's house and he wasn't there, I checked the whole Fairy Hills dorm and all of the girls weren't there…where were they? So here I am, teleporting all of my furniture in my dorm, then once I'm done, I'll re-arrange it, or I could just teleport them.

**~~~~ 3 hours later ~~~~**

I've finally finished re-arranging my room! It took me three hours, but it finally looks good! I think it looks great! Now…to find Fairy Tail's guild members, hope they don't find out it's my birthday! But I also hope that I'm not lonely on my birthday…I hope they don't disappear like Jellal or Mystogan…the same day as my birthday…is it my fault? That they're gone? I open the door to Fairy Tail…but why is it dark? Power outage? I took two steps inside.

"Hello, anyone there?" I asked, taking more steps inside

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCY!" Mira yelled, shit…this is…I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly

"Haha…thanks..." I said awkwardly, see, I've always hated this day, 2 important people disappeared on my birthday, I have this fear, that on my birthday people are going to disappear like…Jellal and Mystogan, tears welled up in my eyes

"You don't seem so happy…" Erza said, I looked up at her and tears slipped from my face

"I am, it's just…I never really had a party, this is my first one…" I lied, acting nervous, her facial expression seem unconvinced, but then it softened

"Oh, well, then, even more for us to celebrate!" said the master, I sighed in relief

**Master POV**

So today is the day, the day where Lucy's fate will show her, her true history, we'll see if she's the real daughter of the Heartfilias or not, the true blood. The heiress. Today is the day that Jude Heartfilia goes to every guild to search for his daughter, each year on one day he goes to every guild and requests every girl to take a blood sample to see if she's the real Lucy, I'm pretty sure Lucy Fernandes…is Lucy Heartfilia…let's see what time reveals…

**Lucy POV**

"YOSH!" the guild cheered…I'm starting to like this guild…it's exciting, I giggled, one by one the members of Fairy Tail gave me their gifts. Gray got me a necklace with a Fairy Tail insignia on it; Natsu got me a bracelet that said 'Happy Birthday Lucy!' on it, I put it on top of my black bracelet, I have to be carful it doesn't make my black bracelet fall off, or else shit WILL go down. Erza got me a staff! Yay! I can add it to my collection! It has a large circle on top of it, in the middle there is a levitating star in it, and Juvia got me a new key! It's a storage key! It stores random stuff in it, then I can empty it whenever I want, it's pretty convenient, like right now! Once I got all my gifts I put it into the new key, and it glowed. Why did I get this feeling that made my stomach have butterflies? It feels like something important is going to happen. Once I put everything away, the guild started partying! I went to the dance floor and started dancing, but Erza kept staring at me, she came over to me and dragged me to a secret place.

"Lucy, tell me the truth, why are you not excited?" Erza asked in a serious tone

"I told you, I haven't really been to nor had a party before." I lied

"Lucy, I know you're lying, you can tell me the truth, I won't tell" she said looking into my eyes; her piercing eyes were gazing through my soul. I gave in.

"Fine" I sighed "It all started when I was 7, it was my birthday, we were playing tag by the forest, when a bear came after me, I ran and ran, and I ended up losing it, but, I was lost, in the middle of nowhere, a man named Jellal-" her eyes widened

"You know Jellal?" I asked

"Yes, he was a…childhood friend of mine…" she said looking down. If she wants to lie, she should at least try and do it properly, geez, I'll just ask her later

"Anyway, he found me, he said he was going all around the world, and he said he was going to take him with me, he even said he would train me. He said that if we go around every place, then we'll be able to find my mom, but I never did, I still remember her, but each day I forget more and more of her, each day my head asks more and more questions about her, like if she's dead, what she's doing now, what I'll do when I see her…" I tailed off, and then I looked at her.

"Okay, so on my 10th birthday, I woke up and saw a box, it was filled with a celestial key, Libra, that was my last and final key that I needed to collect to have all my keys, I was so ecstatic, but when I read the note, I realized he wasn't coming back" I said tears dripping from my eyes, I took a deep breath

"The note said that his friend Mystogan-"her eyes widened again, but they went back to normal after a while, I just shrugged it off, but I'm definitely ask her about it later, I wonder is she knows his secret as well… "Was going to continue my training, and that he would look after me, it was going so well" I said tears falling rapidly down my eyes

"Until the day before yesterday, I woke up to a long box, I opened it and saw they were Mystogans staffs, I read the note, and saw he wasn't coming back either" I sighed and took a deep breath, Erza walked up to me and put her hand on my back for support, I looked up at her and smiled

"The note told me to teleport to Fairy Tail, and here I am now, I never got the chance to tell him thank you, and that he was early by a couple of days for my 18th birthday..." I giggled

"Now can you see why I hate my birthday? Everyone important disappears, my mom, Jellal, Mystogan…who's next? That's why I didn't want you guys to find out!" I said, Erza pulled me into a hug and we just stayed there

"It's not your fault, one day, I'm sure they're going to come back to you, even though they won't Fairy Tail will be right here to support you, we're going to be you're family! And one day, if that day happens, and we do disappear, just know, it was for a good reason, that reason is, is that we at least know that we disappeared for a good cause, our nakama, our family, and for our team mate." Erza said, I couldn't explain how I felt, I just tightened the hug.

"Thank you so much" I said muffled in her hair, after a few minutes we broke apart, I wiped my eyes of the remaining tears; she was a bout to go when I grabbed her hand

"Can you tell me why your eyes widened when I said Jellal and Mystogan?"

"Well…Mystogan was a part of Fairy Tail, he was an S-Class mage, he never talked to anyone, so I was just shocked, I never thought he would be able to take care of a child…"Erza said trailing off, what was she hiding?

"And Jellal?"

"Well…he was a childhood friend of mine...we were in the…R-System together…" My eyes widened, the R-System? Why they were so young!

"The guards took him…when they came back he was…different…he was evil, he continued the R-System and bribed me to go away, and so I did…" Erza said, my eyes widened, this wasn't the Jellal I knew, the Jellal I knew was sweet, kind and he was very giving, I still remember _that _incident

"I would never think that the evil Jellal would be gone for years, much less taking care of a girl, I'm not being mean…but that's so unexpected" Erza said, I didn't take any offence, it's just, this isn't the Jellal I knew…

"No…No…this can't be my Jellal that I knew…" I said

"It all makes sense now! You were younger; you couldn't remember your last name so you used his! Lucy Fernandes…" Erza said

"But Jellal was so nice, he gave me part of his-"I stopped myself from saying the next few words! No one was supposed to know

"Part of his?" Erza said

"Nothing." I said

"Tell me! Please, I'm begging you, I want to see him as much as you do, I never told anyone this, but Jellal was my childhood crush, I've been looking for him ever since…that day…" Erza said

"Fine, one day, Jellal and I were travelling the forest, it was a shortcut to get where we were supposed to go…we were walking by when we saw some bandits, they attacked us because we saw them stealing money. They were strong, Jellal was fighting with the leader, while I was left defenseless, I tried using the magic he taught me, but it wasn't enough, I was young, and I couldn't control it properly, I was about to get hit, when Jellal gave me half of his…" I said

"He also gave me half of his…Black Arts…" Her eyes widened

"I couldn't control it, so all of them were dead instantly, the power was raging from within me, so Jellal took off his bracelet that he always wore and put it around me, my magic was controlled. I asked him what it was and he told me it controlled my magic, it also creates a barrier around me that nullifies any power that tries to attack me, if I take this bracelet off" I said pointing at my bracelet, "My magic will go wild, and all of it will go all at once, so yeah" I said

"I asked him why he didn't need it, he said that I had most of the half…he said he could control the half he had, he said I needed it more because I got more of it then he did…" I said, I was about to say something when the guild doors were banged open, I walked closer to the doors and saw a figure there…it was Jude Heartfilia?! And there were a group of men holding kits…I wonder what they were going to do with them, he walked closer and closer, Master hoped off the bar counter top and they talked for a while, while they were talking, the men behind Jude were setting up booths, what were they planning to do?

"Can we have all the Fairy Tail girls come here?" Jude said, the girls got into line and took numbers, I didn't know what to do so I just went to the back of the line, I waited until my number was finally called up, number 54, and I went inside of my booth and sat down. He stuck his hand out for my arm and I gave it to him casually, he poked the needle in my arm, I flinched, I watched the needle take my blood away. I waited outside of the booth when Mr. Heartfilia was holding files with a happy face staring at me, why me? I stood up and immediately he ran up to me and wrapped his arms around me

"I've finally found you…Lucy…" he said, what was he talking about? I pushed him away and he had a startled expression

"You are not my- AHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled gripping my head in agonizing pain, memories suddenly started to appear in my head

**The End! **

**Update: TOMORROW! OR LATER! Depends how many reviews I get, so review! Favorite and follow! Okay, time for the questionnaire! Whoever wins all of these questions gets a surprise! **

Two types of my magic are 'Fairy Glitter' and 'Fairy Sphere', who am I?

I am a shinigami and my eyes are black, who am I?

I have waist length hair that curls at the end, and I wear a pink bonnet on top of my head. In Galuna Island, I am the person who explains the power of 'Moon Drip'. Who am I?

I am royal and have a mustache, who am I?

I am vulgar and aggressive, and I have whip magic, who am I?


	5. Flashback! And Phantom Guild attacks!

**Hey guys! I am writing my second chapter in a day! So I can't say who won, or what the answers are, so yeah, anyway, off with the chapter, right? **

_Previously on The Lost Child:_

"_I've finally found you…Lucy…" he said, what was he talking about? I pushed him away and he had a startled expression_

"_You are not my- AHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled gripping my head in agonizing pain, memories suddenly started to appear in my head_

"_Lucy, come sit on mamas lap, I'll read you a good bed time story, okay?" a lady said, I think she was my mom, I saw a little girl that looked just like me sit on her lap enthusiastically_

"_So, once there was a girl, her name was Lucy, and she was lost, she couldn't find her mom, she was so scared. Until she met a blue haired boy, he brought her all over the world, and made a deal, once they find her mom, she can go back, he agreed. One day, she asked him to train her, and so he did. But on her 10th birthday, he disappeared and left a note that his friend would watch over her. She was so heartbroken, but the friend was watching her the whole time, feeling sorry for her. So he agreed to train her and travel around the world like Jellal did, they were so happy, this lasted for 7 years. It was almost Lucy's 18th birthday, three days before it she woke up to a long gift box; she read the note on top of it. She realized he wasn't coming back…she was devastated, but he told her to teleport to this wonderful guild Fairy Tail" _

"_Mama…is that story real?" the little girl asked, I think that was me…? The older woman nodded her head, is that my…mom…? I've always wanted to see her one last time, is she still alive? Can I touch her, feel her warm hugs?_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes really" my mom said_

"_How do you know that story?" I asked_

"_Well, Lucy, I have to tell you something very important okay? You can't tell your father" my mom said seriously, what was her power? I can't remember…_

"_Okay mama"_

"_Well, Lucy, I am-"_right before she was about to talk I let out another ear splitting scream, I gripped my head even tighter, from the corner of my eyes, I could see Natsu, Erza and Gray rushing over to me. Even more memories came to me

_I remember, when my mom was cooking, or reading. I would go see what my father was doing; I know he wasn't the nicest man. When my mother wasn't here, he was always so cruel to me, when my mother was there, he would suck up so much. Why? I remember one time…it was my 5th birthday; my mom was getting a present while my dad was at work, and I was bored so I went inside of daddy's office. I made him an onigiri, I hope he likes it! I opened the door to my fathers office and walked in, then dropped the onigiri on his desk_

"_Here you go otou-san!" I say with a smile_

"_Lucy, I'm busy." He said with a cold tone, it made me flinch_

"_But, I made it just for you…" I said softly, he lifted his and to get it, I thought he was going to eat it when he threw it at me_

"_I don't need it. We have other people to make it." He said in disgust, tears spilled my eyes and I ran out of the office_

"_But-t to-today w-was my 5-5th bi-birthday…" I said crying _

-linebreak-

"_Lucy, I know one day I will disappear, and on that day, you have to make a run for it okay?" my mom said seriously, I nodded_

"_But why mama?" I asked_

"_Because, Lucy honey, your father isn't a good man, he raped me, just to have a child, he treated me horribly. But apparently now he regrets his mistake. I know he's lying; I had Ms. Spetto-san check on your father, when she saw you give him the onigiri. And I know he's only nice to me, but not nice to you" my mother said softly and brung my younger self into a hug_

"_He wanted a boy." My mom continued_

"_He tried selling you for adoption, but I fought with him to keep you, so you're here…" my mom said_

"_He tried raping me again to get a boy, but luckily, I'm on birth control" my mom said again. I didn't want to interrupt her; I wanted to know more about my father. On that day, I learned what rape means and birth control, why my father hates me, and what type of a father he really is. It scared me for life. I know things most 5 year olds don't, that's not normal._

My head stopped hurting and I found the entire guild staring at me and Erza and Natsu were holding my back for support, I looked at my father, he had an evil grin on his face for a second, then he wiped it off quickly, but I saw it. I 'm pretty sure I was the only one who saw…he walked over to me and grabbed my hand then tried to drag me out the guild, only when I teleported behind Erza, who had her armor out

"I think you should go now…Jude san" Erza said walking over to him, pointing her sword to his back to make him walk out, he kept walking, when he stopped a foot away from the doors

"Fine, but mark my words Fairy Tail, I will bring you down, my daughter will come back to me, she will, and when that day comes, Fairy Tail will be brought to its ruins. I will do anything to keep our family rich. So, when she comes back, she will be forced to marry a duke, or a prince, whatever makes me richer!" he said then walked out of the guild with an evil laugh

"Is that really my father?" I asked that evil man…was my father? I started getting a headache, another flashback? It hurt, a lot. I gripped my head and saw Natsu, Gray and Erza's hands on my shoulder with concerned faces, I showed them a weak smile and everything turned black

"_Lucy…I have to tell you something, okay?" My mom said to me_

"_Yes mama, I promise I won't tell daddy" I said_

"_Okay, you have to okay?" I nodded_

"_Well, the reason why you aren't as cold hearted as your father is because…you aren't really Jude's daughter" my eyes widened "Before I met your father, I fell in love with a man named Purehito; he was the nicest most kindest man ever, he had the heart of gold, and he was a guild master, but he passed on the title to his student. One night we made love, and there you were, I was pregnant with you. Jude was passing by the town and saw me and he immediately fell in love, but I didn't. He….killed Purehito" My moms eyes were watery "He was the only man I could ever love…but Jude was selfish, he thought I was pregnant with his baby, the thing is, it wasn't his…it was Purehito's…" she said trailing off** (A.N, I know he was really old, but who cares? Just pretend he was as old as Jude….) **_

My eyes opened, I found myself inside of the Fairy Tail infirmary. I looked around to see Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Levy were sleeping on couches, I looked at the window to see it was night, did I really black out that long? I wondered, Natsu stirred in his sleep, he woke up and saw me sitting up, he rubbed his eyes and looked at me

"I can't sleep…" I said, he got up and walked towards me, he got on my bed and he wrapped his arms around my waist, his body heat was covering me, it felt good…I could spend forever like this…in his muscular arms

"Good night…" Natsu said. I woke up to feel 2 muscular arms on me, one was cold and the other was hot, omg, I'm in the middle of a freezer and an oven, I opened my eyes and saw I was facing Gray, since when were Gray and Natsu here? They both stirred, I sweatdropped

"Guy can you get off me?" I asked trying to wriggle out of their holds on me, I think I was in a death grip…

"Sorry" they said at the same time

"Stop copying what I say" Gray said head butting with Natsu

"Says the ice queen!"

"At least I'm not a fiery princess!"

"Guys stop it" Erza said in a serious tone, I giggled awkwardly then sweat dropped

"How are you?" Erza asked with concern

"I'm okay" I said

"I call BS!~" Natsu said in a childish voice

"Me too"

"Me three"

"Why?" I asked curiously

"Well, let's start from the beginning, shall we?" he said clearing his throat

"Yesterday, Jude-san said you were his daughter, then you were about to say something when you let out an earsplitting scream, you kept screaming for 5 minutes holding your head, we tried to talk to you but you just kept screaming, you were okay for a few seconds, until you let out another scream, this time it was for at least 10 minutes" Natsu said

"Well, the reason why I was screaming was because I had a massive headache, during that massive headache, I had flashbacks of my early childhood, I remember the hardships that my mother went through because of me, I wonder if she's still alive, I want to see her one more time" I said, they nod in agreement.

"Don't worry Lu-chan! I'm sure she's going to see you one day!" Levy said, she scared me, when was she awake?

"Well I-" I was about to talk when the ground rumbled, something was approaching us, is this an earthquake? Or an opponent?

"Is this an earthquake?" I asked, Erza, Gray, Natsu, Levy and I ran out of the infirmary, to outside of the guild, there we say a moving building with legs, and a giant cannon in the center

"ATTENTION TO ALL FAIRY TAIL MEMBERS! HAND OVER LUCY HEARTFILIA AND NO ONE GETS HURT! SINCERELY, PHANTOM GUILD." A voice said really loudly

"No way! You can't take our nakama!" Natsu shouted

"Fine, but you shall deal with the power of Jupiter Cannon! Get ready!" The voice said, I'm guessing the guild master, the cannon, started turning black, I think it was getting ready to fire

"5" the voice said

"Everyone get back!" Erza yelled while re-equipping her armor, I think Adamantine armor, she took place in front of the guild

"4" should I use Hikari no sozu? Or armor?

"3" Erza got her armor ready, I started picturing the wall in my head, and a way to surround Fairy Tail, to take the damage.

"2"

"1" I sat down on the ground and started levitating

"Hikari no Sozu: 2 yards **(A.n my estimation of Fairy Tail****)**" I said, a large magic circle appeared on top of my head; I closed my eyes, and kept focus of the defense. The cannon came toward the wall I had created and I opened my eyes. I saw Erza was looking at me with concern, I just smiled; I felt the pressure of the cannon. I just kept breathing in and out normally, taking deep breaths. Soon after I felt it no more, was it really supposed to hurt that much? I barely felt anything… was this the true power? I stood up, and everyone smiled at me, I just smiled back. Erza came towards me

"Lucy that was so reckless!" she scolded me

"But if I didn't protect you, you would have lost one of your best defense armor" I said back

"True, so I thank you"

"No problem, it wasn't even much of a challenge" I said with a shrug, she walked of

"FAIRY TAIL MEMBERS, BE CAREFUL, IN 15 MINUTES, THE CANNON WILL GO OFF AGAIN, FULL POWER" he said, I just laughed, full power? Wouldn't they use full power first? What was this power? Half?

"SO WHAT? I COULD STILL DEFEND FAIRY TAIL! THAT CANNON WAS SO WEAK!" I yelled to the man

"We'll see about that, once these shadows take care of you" what was he talking about? I looked around and saw dark blobs in mid-air, flying around, people were trying to eliminate them, one by one. What is the weakness of shadow? Light! I got it!

"Open, wheel of keys!" I said, I scrolled through the wheel and stopped when I saw Loke's key, the strongest one, next to Libra of course

"Gate of the Lion! I open thee, Leo!" there he was, one of my strongest spirits, he opened his mouth to talk but I cut him off

"Leo, no time to talk, can you just do lion brilliance please? I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me!" he just nodded

"Lion Brilliance!" Leo shouted, most of the shadows started disappearing, but then, I felt something go through my stomach, I saw a shadow there, he left me a quick grin and disappeared, shit. Don't do this! Fairy Tail needs you, your family! They will always be there, that's why you have to protect them. I can still stand! Have faith! Natsu rushed over to my side

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm-" little did I know, Jupiter Cannon was firing early

**The End! 2 chapters in one day? I need a break! And some praise! Also, my goal for reviews is 50! Questionnaire time! Since most people didn't get the last question in the last chapter, that question is still getting there! **

I am vulgar and aggressive, and I have whip magic, who am I?

"The mistakes people make are eventually labeled as experience. But with a true mistake, there will be no experience to be gained. Because the mistake you made taking me as your opponent will leave you with no future_._" Who said that?

I am from a royal family, you have seen me in the Edolas arc, who am I?

I am a god slayer and have pink hair, who am I?

"If you talk about fairies, then it's me. If you talk about beauty, then it's me. That's right, it's all me." Who said that?


	6. Lucy Vs Master Jose, what letter?

**Hey guys! My 6th chapter of the story 'The Lost Child'! Thank you so much to the reviews! And hell yeah! 48 reviews! Congratulations to the two winners of the questionnaire, final-zangetsu, and desandted! They know some of the spoilers; I trust my fans not to pester them about telling the spoiler. I know my story is amazing, but you don't need to bother people! LOL. JOKES! No, but seriously, please don't pester them! I trust you guys! :3 Enough with my boring talk, off to the chapter! **

_Previously on the Lost Child:_

"_Are you okay?" he asked_

"_Yeah, I'm-" little did I know, Jupiter Cannon was firing early_

~~~~:*:~~~~

The Jupiter Cannon was coming towards us, but I knew that it wasn't going to hurt me or Natsu, thanks to my nullification bracelet, the laser came to us, but it disappeared in 10 inches from Natsu and me. I kept a straight face on; Natsu looked at me with an awed expression.

"Did you do that?" Natsu asked

"Yeah…why? Would you not want me to protect you?" I asked

"No! It's just, you didn't really say anything and yeah…" he said trailing off

"As to be expected of the strongest woman in Fairy Tail…" he mumbled, luckily I heard it, I giggled

"No, it wasn't me, it was my bracelet, and it has nullification powers" I said

"Oh, cool! Where do I get one of those nullification bracelets?" he asked me

"Well, it doesn't only have nullification powers, it seals away most of my magic…" I said, he went wide eyes

"You mean the time when Gray and I fought you…it wasn't all of your powers?" he asked, I nodded sheepishly, his jaw dropped; Gray came over to us, annoyed?

"Break it up! We're in the middle of a war here!" he said with his jaw clenched, why? He grabbed my hand, and I tried to get up, but wobbled I sat back down

"Give me one second" I said, Natsu stood up, so I was lying down on the ground

"Secret art of healing: Regeneration" I said, a green light surrounded me, and my magic was fully restored, I stood up perfectly. I was about to say something when 2 bells rang, probably another announcement

"SINCE OUR JUPITER CANNON IS BROKEN RIGHT NOW" Fail. That is the stupidest excuse I have ever heard. Period. "WE'RE BRINGING OUT THE BIG GUNS" the guild lowered itself so the guild was on the ground, people started jumping out of it and running towards us. Then in the far back, I saw 5 people standing there, looking at me, hmm, if I use Libra to take down everyone's balance, I looked around and saw the Fairy Tail members already fighting Phantom Guilds members

"Open, wheel of keys!" I grabbed Libra's key and put 2 fingers to my right temple '_All Fairy Tail members, run back 1 meter, or else you will be pulled down like Phantom will be!' _I told them in their minds

"Gate of the heavenly scales, Libra!" I said, a woman appeared with a handkerchief over her mouth, she was wearing a strapless bra and cardigan, her legs were covered with scales, the Fairy Tail members ran back

"Take down all of the people in front of us" I said, soon everyone in front of us fell on either their stomachs or backs_, _they tried to get back up, but the way Libra altered their balance, it was impossible, I just walked by, when I realized Fairy Tail wasn't behind m, I was confused, turned around and their jaws were dropped. I giggled

"Are you guys coming? Or am I just going to fight the master of the Phantom Guild by myself?"

"Well, we do want to come and support you but it looks like you can take him by yourself!" Gray said

"Who cares? Either way, I get to fight!" Natsu said while running ahead of me, I was about to walk when someone grabbed my hair, I turned around and saw a muscular man with the Phantom Guild insignia on his shoulder, metal piercings, long hair up to his back, fingerless gloves, and puffy pants. Was this guy a crossover of gay and emo? Or am I just stupid? Eh, I didn't make one sound while he was pulling my hair, instead, I just teleported behind him and kicked his head, he tried to punch me but I caught it mid-air

"Hasn't your mother ever told you NOT to hit a girl?" I asked, and back flipped backwards

"Secret art of defense: Shadow Type Palisade!" I said, black armor suddenly surrounded me, I held a long lance and a big shield

"Lucy! This isn't the time to be fighting a lower class! Eliminate the master! We'll handle these 5 people" Erza yelled while running toward me, I just nodded and teleported to his room

"Well, well, are you offering yourself to me?" he said coming out from the darkness

"No, I'm here to beat you" I said confidently

"Oh really? Can you do that, what about your master?" What was he talking about, master is at Fairy Tail isn't h-, he moved even closer revealing Master on the ground, the anger inside of me was boiling…can I use…_that? _Don't do it, let's save it for later, I glanced at Master again, and my anger boiled even more, don't lose it! SHIT.

"Takeover: Diablo Vengeance." I said emotionlessly. Then I charged at him.

"Dark Hatred" A dark orb surrounded my hands while he stood there, motionless. I threw him an uppercut and he simply dodged it. Then he made about 75 hooded shadows appear around me while I was punching him.

"Shadow Channel." Then they all lunged at me at once then I stopped because I knew it was pointless and he stopped too then faster then I could blink I was on the floor bruised and scratched up. Jose extends his right arm sideward and generated several of his ghosts around it, which started circling it in spirals.

"Dead Wave" Then purple magic started channeling towards me. I was blinded by light, I closed my eyes, preparing myself for the attack but I didn't feel anything. 'Am I dead?' I opened my eyes and saw the back of Master Makarov shielding me from the attack, he turned

"Lucy I know you can…" then he collapsed onto the ground. My blood boiling, I swear it was hotter than Natsu's fire. Jose just laughed.

"How stupid you little fairies are!" Then soon he was on the floor laughing with tears in his eyes "I…can't….believe…..h-he…d-did…that" he said in between fits of laughter.

"Forbidden Takeover: Blinding Angel" I whispered. "Blinding Light" Then a white light enveloped the room causing all the hooded shadows to disappear and Jose to be blinded temporarily. I lunged at him with full speed "Shimmer" then a golden yellow light surrounded me. I punched him square in the jaw, satisfied that I heard a crack, sending his back into the wall, he grunted.

"Who are you? No way can a fairy have this magical power."

"Judgment of the Angels: cost 99" I said for I didn't want to kill him, just revenge. A pillar of blinding light rained upon him, he screamed in pain. And that left him unconscious. I transformed back into my regular self then limped all the way to Master, I didn't have much magic left so I had to make this quick. When I reached him, I put my hand to his forehead.

"Secret art of healing; give Master Makarov 100%" A green light shimmered around him, he stood up with no problem at all, I have barely any magic, I have to do this now!

"Secret art of healing, regeneration!" a green light appeared on me, I was about to leave, when Jose started moving

"Lucy…you have a letter from your father" he spat, he took out a letter from his sleeve, I walked over and grabbed it

"You know…I was friends with both of your fathers…trust me…you'll meet them both in the future…and when you do, all hell will break loose, as the oracle has pre-told…only Father time, has to make the timing right…and you know who he is, I'll refresh your memory for you…its-"he was cut off by me send a right hook to his face

"That'll teach him for talking! Geez." I said

"I'm going out to check on the guild members" the master said, I just nodded, once he walked out I opened the letter my father sent me

_Dear Lucy,_

_You are a disgrace to the family. You don't deserve to be in this family, your mother wasted half her life protecting you, and do you want to know why she died? She died because of the stress she put up with you. Come back home, I won't stop, until you're back, has your mother told you who I am? Have you regained your memories? I know she told you who I really am, in case you need refreshment, I am-_

**The End! CLIFFHANGER! Oh, I need more reviews! My goal is 60! So people, please recommend my story! Time for the questionnaire, no? **

I have a mustache and I am or was a part of the Magic Council. Also, I control dark magic, who am I?

I am married to Ren Akatsuki, who am I?

I have snow magic and have blond hair, who am I?

I am a saleswoman and I have concealment magic, who am I?

My name starts with an R, and I am friends with Wendy, who am I?


	7. Meeting Mrs Spetto!

**Hey guys! This is the 7th chapter! And I now you guys have been waiting, and like I said, I started school again, so I am really tired! And I have all this stupid homework! I try my best to write, but each week, I promise I WILL at least update 1 chapter each week! I swear! Cross my heart! Thank you to all my supportive fans for waiting! **

**Also, check out my sisters story, 'Another Chance, and Another Life' it's like a cliché story, except, instead of it being Lisanna comes back, and Natsu is with her, then Lucy is depressed and out to train, it is Minerva comes back and Sting cheats on Lucy with Minerva, so she leaves for Fairy Tail, pretty cool huh? I would love it if you guys support her story, please? The couple is undecided, either LucyXSting or LucyXNatsu, your choice! **

**Drum roll please? Thanks to my beta reader- kandy2431- 'Revenge is Sweet, Ne?' will soon be updated! To all my waiting fans, wait for a few more weeks, and it shall be posted! **

_Previously on the Lost Child:_

"_That'll teach him for talking! Geez." I said_

"_I'm going out to check on the guild members" the master said, I just nodded, once he walked out I opened the letter my father sent me_

_Dear Lucy,_

_You are a disgrace to the family. You don't deserve to be in this family, your mother wasted half her life protecting you, and do you want to know why she died? She died because of the stress she put up with you. Come back home, I won't stop, until you're back, has your mother told you who I am? Have you regained your memories? I know she told you who I really am, in case you need refreshment, I am-_

I quickly looked at the next word, I knew what was coming. So I closed the letter as fast as I can and walked out of the now destroyed guild. Before I left the guild, I found the nearest fire and threw it in there. I hopped onto the ground, and then I started walking over to the guild members. Once I got there, they were talking about the guild, and how badly destroyed it was, when did this happen? Probably during the 5 people or the shadows…but hmm, this is damaged quite badly.

"Do you guys want me to fix it?" I asked, they nod their heads

"Okay" I said, I put one hand on the Fairy Tail building and closed my eyes

"Time Ark: Restore!" I said, in an instant everything went back to the way it was, everyone entered the guild; soon enough, it was just another regular day at Fairy Tail. For me, it wasn't, time to snoop inside of my parents house, maybe I get to meet my mom! Maybe…I get to see her again! I was about to walk out of the guild when I felt a hand grab my forearm. I turned around to see Erza looking at me with Gray and Natsu around her; I turned around to face them directly.

"Where are you going? We just had our guild restored, and we defeated an enemy! We must celebrate!" Erza said

"I know, but…I want to…clean my…house?" I said wondering if it would work

"Very well" she said letting go, I breathed and turned around. Walking as fast as I can out of the guild, I was so close when a sword striked the wall to my side. I stopped dead in my tracks, but it seems like none of the guild members noticed.

"You know…that would have worked, but I know the nakama like the back of my hand, I may have only known you for a few weeks, but you still are my nakama" Erza said, I walked over to her, then I grabbed Natsu and Gray, then dragged them all to a private spot

"Fine, you can know the truth, I am going to my father's house, I'm going to try and find out what I can, and what happened to my mom" I said, then turned around and started walking to the guild doors again when I felt a hand on both of my forearms, again.

"I'm coming." Natsu said, with a goofy grin, I smiled at him

"Me too." Erza said, I was so shocked, I didn't even have any words to explain how happy I was, I just smiled at her

"Me three!" Gray said, tears were welling up in my eyes, I just smiled at him

"Aye Sir!" Happy said out of nowhere, did he hear? I just gave all of them the biggest smile I could

"Let's go, shall we…as a team…ne..?" I said, on the verge of crying

"Yosh!" Natsu yelled and did a fist pump in the air

**~At Lucy's house/ Heartfilia mansion~**

"Ok, here's the plan…there is no plan, we just use the door!" Natsu said, I sweatdropped

"Um, let's just ask that lady right there" I said pointing to an old lady with a bonnet on her hair, she was sweeping the ground, it's a good thing next to her was a bush, I turned back to my team, but they weren't there, I looked ahead to see they were already there, I sweatdropped again, I quickly teleported behind the bush, in front of my team mates. In a matter of seconds I felt Erza's armor on my back. I just tapped the old lady, when she turned around her eyes widened and tears started welling up in her eyes. _Do I know her..? _She hugged me, and I fell back to land on Erza's breastplate. I think we created a human domino. I sweatdropped.

"Lucy-san! You're back!" she said rubbing her face into my breasts crying, I sweatdropped again, what's with me and sweat dropping?

"Um…nice to see you and all…but…who are you?" I asked sheepishly, her head snapped up and more tears came out of her eyes

"You don't…remember me, do you?" she asked, I just shook my head

"Well, I am your families' personal maid, I am also or was…the closest friend of your mother…" she said sadly, wait…was?

"What do you mean…was…?" I asked

"Well…Lucy…your mother disappeared…" she said, my eyes widened

"W-when..?" I asked shakily

"On…July 7 X777…" she said sadly

"The same day Jellal disappeared as well…" I mumbled to myself

"The same day Igneel disappeared…" I heard Natsu mumble…who was Igneel?

"The same day Ur died…" Gray mumbled as well, who was Ur?

"Wait…who are Ur and Igneel?" I asked

"Ur is….my ice magic teacher…and my step-mom, I loved her so much…until the day she died, I still remember, a giant monster was coming towards the village near us, she wasn't the type of person to stand by…she was the type of person who stands up for what is right. That's what she did, she knew she couldn't defeat the number so….she used a forbidden Ice magic, a magic that trades in your life for un-breakable ice…" he said, bangs shading his eyes, I grabbed his shoulders and made him sit up

"I'm sure she didn't do it to save the village Gray, I think she wanted to prove to you that doing something right doesn't mean showing off, it means doing something right doesn't matter how much you give, it matters how much you put your heart into it. She gave her heart to do that for them, I think she was teaching you a last lesson before she left, that even when you know you're no chance against whatever it is, you should still put your heart into it!" I say, smiling at him, he looks at me with shocked eyes

"Thank you…Lucy" he faintly mumbles

"Igneel is my dragon…he found me…he trained me, he was my father…until the day he disappeared, all I have left of him is this scarf…I miss him everyday…I don't have anymore family left…" Natsu said, I looked to him and grabbed his shoulders

"Natsu…you do have family, after all, it was you that said that Fairy Tail was my family, Gray, Erza, Happy and I can be your new family! You're not alone, you don't have to deal with all this alone" I said smiling at him, he smiled back, a lone tear surfacing his face

"Thank you…" Natsu said

"Lucy…you should never see or talk to your father…he's dangerous…" the old lady said

"Okay, not to be rude, but do you mind telling me your name?" I asked politely

"Oh, dear, my name is Mrs. Spetto" she said with a smile

"Okay, thank you! Now…why should I not see my father?" I asked curiously

"Because, he is a terrible father…I remember the nights where Layla was crying into my shoulder, on how Jude raped her, and treated her horribly. He always abused her with his magic…. I have a feeling he only did that because he despicably hated his brother…" -san said

"Who was his brother?" I asked curiously

"Purehito….they were twins, but Purehito was the younger twin, Jude was older by 3 minutes. Jude always failed in his studies….but Purehito was always the smarter one, Purehito was the favorite of the twins from both his parents…that's what caused Jude to become so cold. One night, on their parents 21st anniversary, he killed them, in front of Purehito… he made a vow that he would take everything and everyone important from him…that's why Jude killed Purehito, and took your mother…" Mrs. Spetto-san said, how did she know this much?

"You must be cheeped out right, that I know this much? Well, actually its part of my magic, my magic is able to see everyone's past just by touching them. Before you were born, Jude was a sort of nice man, until he saw that you were a girl, he got angry, he wanted a boy to become his successor, if he gets his hands on you, he will use his magic to force you to become a bride…" she said, my eyes widened, I felt a pair of eyes on me, I quickly pulled Gray, Erza's and Natsu head down

"Ouch…" Natsu said while rubbing his head

"What was that for?" he asked

"Someone is looking at us" I said quietly

"Mrs. Spetto-san, take this chance and pretend I wasn't here, just keep sweeping!" I whispered, then handed the broom to her, she quickly jumped out of the bushes and acted as if nothing had happened

"I'm going to teleport us, I know someone is watching us…" I said

"I know, I can feel it too, I've been feeling it for sometime, it was probably when you, Natsu, Gray and that old lady were talking, while you guys were talking, I was staring at a man looking at you through a window, that man was…Jude" she said, my eyes widened, I felt a cold large hand on my shoulder, I turned around and saw it was Jude, I swiftly kicked his*ahem* you know...dick, then teleported as quick as I could

**The End!~ I haven't u[dated for a while, and I apologize so much! I didn't update last week, and I have been getting a lot of PM from my fans telling me to update, and I thank those people! It gave me the strength and courage to finish my homework, and speed type this chapter! Also, please read the top about the details of my sister's story! Until next time! Also, I'm going to update my one-shots very quickly! Anyway, time for the questionnaire!~ )))))))))))**

I have dark red eyes, and my partner is Samuel, who am I?

I have no magic, and am very small, who am I?

I am overweight, and have lost magic, who am I? (HINT: I'm a villain! (:)

My magic is Rosa Espada, who am I?

I am a child of these two people, who am I?

**May the odds ever be in your favor! )))**


	8. Lucy's Fiancée?

**Hey guys! I'm back, and like I promised, I would update once a week, so here I am! Anyway, I need to know who the couple is! I'm going to make a poll, so go on my wall to vote; the very last day to vote will unofficially be, October the 20th 2012 so vote for your favorite couple! Except, there will be no Yuri! I'm sorry to all the Yuri lovers, but I'm not a big fan of it! Also, thank you so much to all of my following readers! I love you guys so much! And your reviews mean so much to me! Anyway, I know you guys want to read the chapter, right? So enough with my rambling, let's start, shall we? **

_Previously on the Lost Child:_

"_I'm going to teleport us, I know someone is watching us…" I said_

"_I know, I can feel it too, I've been feeling it for sometime, it was probably when you, Natsu, Gray and that old lady were talking, while you guys were talking, I was staring at a man looking at you through a window, that man was…Jude" she said, my eyes widened, I felt a cold large hand on my shoulder, I turned around and saw it was Jude, I swiftly kicked his*ahem* you know...dick, then teleported as quick as I could_

~~~*:*~~~

Lucy POV

Just a normal day in the guild…nothing to do, I already have money for rent, and I still have extra, should I go shopping? Or should I train…maybe I could shop-train? I looked down at my drink…Root Beer…the same color as my fathers eyes…that look on his face when he touched my shoulder. He looked so smug to have finally seen me, thinking I would surrender and just go to him like that. Normally, not seeing your father for like 11 years could make you sad, I was a little sad, maybe like pin drop sad, but now, I'm in-between of sad and glad, why sad you ask? Well, I never got to help my mother, during those times of her loneliness. I feel so stupid, as a child, I never knew why she was crying, whenever she cried she just wiped away her tears and smiled at me. I should've been there, to defend her, now I know why every morning when I saw my mom, there would always be bruises on her, she used to smile and say that she fell down the stairs, I always fell for it. But when I got older, I asked myself why she would fall everyday, why there would be more bruises on her every FUCKING day, why she was the only one that had to put up with this.

I blame myself, maybe if I was there, the bruises on her would stop, then I could take away her pain. My mom never smiled for real, she only smiled to cover her pain…why!? Why didn't she tell me? I was snapped out of my trance when I saw a hand on my wrist; I looked up to see Mirajane holding my wrist with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you okay Lucy?" she asked

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I said and added a fake smile

"Um…I not a facial expression reader, but I know that you're lying, plus, you haven't realized that the glass you're holding already broke…I mean, most people would stop when they know the glass is going to break, or when they feel the glass shard going into their skin…" she said, I looked down, and what she said was right. My hand was in a fist, and I saw myself gripping the straw, but no glass, I opened my hand and saw shards of glass were in my hand, they were covered in blood.

"Oh…" I said and sheepishly rubbed the back of my head with my other hand

"I can fix this!" I said

"Secret art of healing: self!" I said, a green light shone around my injured hand, and soon it disappeared. Once it did, my hand was perfectly normal. I carefully hovered my hands around the broken cup

"Time Ark: Restore!" all the pieces shined, and in an instant, the cup was back to normal

"All done!" I said, and handed the cup to Mira, she took the cup and walked away. I was about to get up when I felt a surge of magic power, was it just me that noticed? It feels quite strong, so someone must have noticed, maybe not Natsu or Gray, but I'm sure one of the other S-Class mages sensed it too. I looked over to Erza and she was frozen, a mixture of questioning and anxiety was on her face, had she sensed it too? I felt the aura coming closer and closer, until I felt it outside the guild doors.

Suddenly, the guild doors burst open, in came 4 men, and 2 cats. One man had blue spiky hair with a head band, a built chest, and white pants with black lines, a yellow sweater tied around his waist and blue shoes. He had tattoos on his arms and a neck coil. Another man had very long, straight blond hair, reaching down below his back, which is gathered near the end and tied in a small ponytail by a large, dark band. Framing his face are two bangs, which reach down to his shoulders and then flow backwards with the rest of his hair, he possesses deep, slanted black eyes. One man had rather messy black hair, which almost reaches down to his shoulders, along with some strands pointing upwards on top of his head and a prominent tuft obscuring most of his forehead. His hair is later brushed to the right side of his face covering up his right eye. He has red eyes with slit pupils similar to that of a snake's, he also had long, grayish cape reaching down to his feet, with lighter edges, a much lighter collar circling his neck, and a prominent, pale light blueish ribbon hanging down on his chest. The last man in the front has spiky blond hair, he has slanted dark eyes, on top of the left one, there is a scar in the shape of an X, he wears a blue vest with golden outer edges and inner edges covered by a prominent trimming of gray fur over a short, cream top, leaving his muscular upper abdominals exposed. His arms are covered by dark blue gloves reaching up to his middle biceps, with their upper edges being adorned by light grey bands hanging down several centimeters. He wears loose, cream pants, similar to Natsu's, but held up by suspenders, attached to the pants' loops by square-shaped rings. One of the cats had very brown fur, on the stomach is a light brown trace; he wears a blue vest with three buttons. He has large ears, slanted eyes, and a cute nose. The last person and cat is a cat wearing a…frog suit? He has large, round eyes, his fur is green and he is wearing an entire pink frog suit.

"State your business here." Erza said strictly

"We are the strongest team from the strongest guild in Fiore, Sabertooth" The man with blue spiky hair said

"I'm Orga" The man continued

"I'm Rufus" the man with the straight long blond hair said

"I'm Fro-chan!" the cat with the frog suit said with a smile, all the girls cooed at how cute he was

"I'm Lector" the cat with brown fur said

"I'm Rogue" the man with black hair said

"I'm Sting, and that woman " he pointed at me "is my soon-to-be-wife" he said with a grin, I looked around to see if he was pointing to any other girl, but I was the only girl, the closest person to me was Alzack! Mirajane was by Levy, but Levy is way farther than where I am sitting. But, what does he mean wife? I don't remember anyone proposing to me, or me saying yes. Was I drunk? I looked around and all the guild members jaw dropped.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Simple. You. Are. My. Soon. To. Be. Wife." He said slowly

"What? HOW?" I asked outraged

"Your father…saved my life, and I owe him a great debt. He said the only way to repay him was to get married to you, bring you back home, and protect you. But you know…" he said checking me out "I'm not as disappointed as I was earlier about getting married now…" he said with a wink

**THE END! **

**It's short! I know! Please don't hurt me! ;'( Also, just because her fiancée is Sting, doesn't mean the couple is official! Like I said, the voting for the pairing is open until October 20! So make sure to vote, okay? **

**Please support my one-shots and other stories, please?  For me? Time for the questionnaire! **

My magic is Four-Wheeler, who am I?

I have slanted red eyes, and I have an exceed, who am I?

I am a former Fairy Tail mage, I have a beard, who am I?

I am dead and have red eyes, who am I?

I am very dangerous, and have red eyes when angered, who am I?


	9. Battle Of the Men!

**Hello guys! I'm here with this week's chapter, and I'm here with big news! I am extending the polls until October 27! The couples for first, second, third and fourth so far are… Sting in first, Rogue and Gray tied for the second, and Natsu in 4th place! If you guys hate the couple, just vote on my poll! Remember, one vote can change everything! Anyway, off to the story, ne? **

_Previously on the Lost Child:_

"_Simple. You. Are. My. Soon. To. Be. Wife." He said slowly_

"_What? HOW?" I asked outraged_

"_Your father…saved my life, and I owe him a great debt. He said the only way to repay him was to get married to you, bring you back home, and protect you. But you know…" he said checking me out "I'm not as disappointed as I was earlier about getting married now…" he said with a wink_

~~~*:*~~~

I shivered in disgust "Also, your father is very important in the magical world, so being married to his daughter will make my name known as the strongest mage in Fiore, of course, under your father" he said with a grin, oh, so he was just using me, huh? We all know how powerful my father is in the magic world, and in the real world, if my father doesn't get what he wants, he doesn't stop at anything to get it. I mean, in the real world, he's known as Jude Heartfilia, the richest person in Fiore, and in the magic world, he's fricking-

"I laugh at your words" Laxus said manically

"There's no fricking way that you are marrying Luce before I do!" Natsu said

"What the fuck are you talking about flame brain? I'm marrying her first" Gray said

"That is where you are wrong my friends, I am, then that way I will be a full fledged spirit and protect my master and lover at all times!" Leo said, appearing out of no where

"Or me." Rogue said emotionlessly, that's where I came in

"Woah. Everyone hold your horses! I am not marrying anyone yet! And, if I am marrying one of you, I have to like you first, and whoever wins my heart!" I said, pushing them away, just incase they fight.

"So it shall be, good luck gentlemen, this will officially battle of the men, winner get's Lucy" Sting said with a grin

"Sorry to interrupt you gentlemen with your tea time, but I have a very important message, a new dark guild, Oracion Seis, has been terrorizing other guilds, and this time it's not just a simple mission, they have 6 S-Class mages only, but these people have defeated a number of other guilds, that is why Fairy Tail, Cait Shelter, Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus will form an alliance to defeat these 6 mages, the people who will be going to the meeting and representing Fairy Tail are, Erza, Gray, Natsu and Lucy. The meeting shall be held tomorrow at Blue Pegasus" the master said, then walked away

"I guess we're going to representing Fairy Tail" I said walking over to them

"Lucy, do you want to form a team? Gray, Natsu, you and I of course" Erza said to me, I thought about it for a second then I smiled and nodded my head, I suddenly felt a depressing aura behind me, I turned around to see Loke, Laxus, Rogue and Sting cuddled up in a corner, I sweat dropped and rubbed the back of my head awkwardly, I turned back to Erza to see Natsu and Gray smiling like crazy, what have I gotten my self into?

**~ The Next Day ~**

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Natsu asked for the billionth day, I was so frustrated at Natsu I almost punched him, in his groin…for the hundredth time.

"We're almost there" I said, 5 minutes more of walking and we finally see Blue Pegasus' headquarters, once we get to the doors, we push it open, and the lights are turned off, we walk more inside and I was suddenly assaulted by 3 boys. One had light brown spiky hair and brown, piercing eyes. He was wearing a tuxedo with a light blue shirt under with two buttons open and white and magenta stripes on the cuffs of his sleeves and pants. Another one had blonde hair kept in a neat bowl cut with a few wayward strands covering his forehead. On his tux he had 4 red crosses, two stretched from the knee to the ankle on both legs and two more on his forearms with a lilac shirt under and a dark purple tie. A third one had tanned skin with dark, somewhat spiky hair reaching down to his shoulders and a short ponytail at the back of his head. His suit was left open and he had a yellow shirt under. They all had an insignia on their left shoulder. They then posed.

"We are, the Trimens (*echo*Trimens, trimens, trimens)" they said together

"I am Ren" the tall man on the left said

"I am Hibiki" the man in the centre said

"I am Eve" the short one said, they rushed to Erza and I and dragged us to the couches, since when were there couches? They served us milkshakes and cookies on one knee, Erza just smiled and took some, I just smiled and awkwardly looked down to my feet.

"Kawaii, she's so…shy" Ren sad with puppy dog eyes, I just laughed weirdly in return. The doors burst opened and, 3 people came in, one with pink hair, I think… Sherry? The other one with white hair, Lion- Lyon..? And the last one with a bald head, no way! The 10th wizard Saint!

"We are Lamia Scale!" they said while posing, I sweat dropped, is Fairy Tail the only one that doesn't pose?

"I am Sherry" the girl said, I knew it. Not to brag but, yeah.

"I am Lyon" the guy said, I knew it…again!

"I am Jura" the 10th Wizard Saint, I can't believe it!

"MEN!" a fat man said coming down the stairs, no way…is this guy… Ichiya? NO. He is such a creep! I went rigid and so did Erza, I wonder why?

"Lucy, Erza, I see you guys have met, do not hate each other, for I love both of you" he said spritzing perfume every where

"I don't love you!" Erza and I said simultaneously, everyone laughed, and Ichiya went to the corner to sulk

"How do you know him?" I asked Erza

"Let's just say he likes to stalk people" she said

"You too?" I asked, shocked

"Yes, he stalked me for 2 years!" she said, woah. No way.

"Me too!" I yelled, just then the doors slammed open, in came-

**Le Fin! :)** **Questionnaire time! :)**

**1. **I control water, and have blue hair, I also have a boyfriend. Who am I?

**2. **I have a demon side, and a pretty side, who am I?

**3. **I have 2 partners, and I control souls, who am I?

**4. **I have silver hair, and gray eyes, and I have glasses, who am I?


	10. Who Are You?

**Hello my precious fans! I am back with this weeks new chapter! Sorry I am a bit late, and congratulations to the 3 people who go my quiz right! Usually at least 1 person or all people get it right, but this week is an exception because it was super hard, the three people who won are: ox-BlossomAzaela-Xo, marymartha0330 (guest) and silentviolet0330. The answer to the last one that most of you guys had problems was, Rustyrose! Anyway, good luck to you guys this week, now, let's get started, shall we? **

**Oh, and please don't get mad at me! It's my birthday, cute me some slack, please? **

**ALSO! I need a beta-reader for Revenge is Sweet, ne? Anyone who is interested in filling the job please PM me! Oh, and this job goes to the first person to respond! **

**Oh! And I need a beta-reader for the Lost Child! So please PM me urgently! I really need one!**

**And yes to my fans that asked, today is my birthday, but please don't get too riled up about it! :)**

Oh, and the poll is still open because Sting and Natsu are tied for 1st place! :)

_Previously on the Lost Child: _

"_You too?" I asked, shocked_

"_Yes, he stalked me for 2 years!" she said, woah. No way._

"_Me too!" I yelled, just then the doors slammed open, in came-_

~~~*:*~~~~

-in came a boy with black hair that was somewhat messy and a few short strands pointed upwards. He was wearing a black robe with gold trimmings along with an open collar and a flowing, white toga draped around his main body and across his chest. He wore a circle shaped necklace. I turned my attention to his dark eyes. They held sadness, despair and hatred. But I had a feeling that that 'hatred' was not directed towards us. I sense that he had a great magical power, far greater than mine. Who was this?

I silently made an invisible barrier around the guild so that that man couldn't use his magic but I programmed it so that my guild members could. The guild was quiet; we all stared at the man- or boy rather at the door. The dragon slayers along with the S-Class mages noticed his amount of magical power. We all got into a fighting stance while the others looked at us with curiosity.

"Who are you?" Natsu boomed. The man raised his hand as a sign of peace but we didn't drop our stances. He seemed to be staring at me with those intense eyes. The guild members followed his gaze. I narrowed my eyes. He walked, that was when the guild spoke up.

"Don't move any further!" Erza commanded. He stopped and averted his gaze to Erza.

"I am here to see Lucy Fernandes." He responded. I furrowed my brows. I turned to Erza.

"Let him speak." I said. She narrowed her eyes but did as told. The rest of us dropped our stances.

"Who are you?" I interrogated.

"I am Zeref, and I am here to talk to you about your father." My eyes widened out of habit, which father? The biological one or the ass-of-a-father one?

"Which one?" The guild looked at me.

"Your biological one." He answered. The guild gasped. My lips formed a small smile, I'm finally going to learn about my father, maybe he's alive, who knows?

"Why don't we go outside?" I suggested, he nodded. We sat at the bench outside the guild.

"Lucy, I knew your father. He was a kind man, but I was blinded by fortune, and went on your father's brother side. He found out that I was plotting against his will, and never spoke to me again. I was so stupid, see your biological father and I have known each other for a very long time, and our friendship was thrown away because of 1 stupid mistake, and now I can never say sorry." He finished, I wish I could meet my biological father…

"Your father, my brothers, Brain and Faust, I, and your step father were the best of friends. But Jude was always the strict and mean one, so it doesn't shock me that this happened. He promised me that if I went along with him, I would be powerful. You see, before I was very weak compared to my older brothers, they were very strong, I wanted to be like them, and that's what Jude gave me, but Purehito was against it. I was so stupid to fall for the trap, why on Earth did I do it? I lost one of my best friends that day. I can never erase that look of pure horror on his face when he found out. I wish I could take back everything I did." He said looking at the ground

"Not to be rude, but why are you here?" I asked, trying to ask the nicest I could.

"Well, Lucy I have a message from my…friend" why did he pause? And who was his friend?

"I believe you know him, Jellal Fernandes." He said, he found him? Where?

"How do you know him?"

"I met him when I was travelling around the world in- anyway, I was in a store, and 3 men came, 1 put a barrier around each person in the store so they couldn't use magic. Then Jellal came and saved us all, I started talking to him and found out that he knew you. He took out a picture of you in your pre-teens and I was so shocked that we finally found you. Brain, Faust, Jude, Purehito, your mother and I spent years looking for you, and we finally found you. You want to know why we spent so long looking for you?" he asked coming to a pause.

"Why?" I asked

"Because you were our joy. Ever since you were little, you filled us with all these happy emotions, except Jude. I tried to reach out to him and ask him why he didn't like you. But he just turned his back and avoided the topic. Brain and Faust missed you so much, that they joined the dark side. And that is why I have come to you."

"How did you find me?" I questioned

"Makarov, my godfather and magic teacher called me on a lacrima yesterday. You see, he was Purehito's, Jude's, Faust's, Brain's and my teacher." I opened my mouth to talk but he cut me off

"Before you ask, my parents were rich and so the school allowed me to skip a few grades. Anyway, he said he got a new member with a ginormous amount of power, he told me her name was Lucy, and described how you looked. I wasn't 100% sure it was you, but it was a risk I had to take. I have come to ask you, after this, adventure of yours, to visit Brain and Faust, because both of them are turning more evil by the second. Only you can stop them, so please, try." He said looking at me with pleading eyes

"Fine." I said, he started walking off in the distance

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked

"I will see you in due time." He turned around, waved at me and then smiled. In a matter of mere seconds, he disappeared. Replacing his spot was a short, blue haired girl wearing a dress and a cat.

**Done! I am so sorry that I am late! At least I updated my one-shots and my stories at the same time! And today is also my birthday, so yeah. I'm sorry I was late, I had some major studying to do! X.x Have I ever told you how much I hate studying? Anyway, I'm sorry for my inconvenience, I will try and update faster! Questionnaire time!~**

I am a leader of a group of assassin's guild, who am I?

I have an owl head, who am I?

3. I had a girlfriend who is now part of Fairy Tail, and I have 2 rings on my hand, who am I?

4. At first, I attacked Lucy, now I am one of her friends. Most times I am gold, the rest of the time, I am blue. Who am I? Or…we?


	11. Imposter!

**Herro! :3 FuzzyPeachz12 is in da chapter…? And I am back with some Seasons Greetings, and a surprise, guess what it is! To the people who guessed a new chapter, you are correct! Also, I have been getting some PMs for me to tell them the answer for the last chapter, which is GEMINI, it was hard, I know, only a few people guessed it, when I was happy that someone guessed it, they got the rest of the questionnaire wrong! X.x but its okay! **** Anyway, off to the chapter, shall I?**

Oh, also, this is the last time; I have decided to extend the polls until close to the ending, to get more couple variety moments, you know what I mean?

_Previously on The Lost Child:__****_

_"Before you ask, my parents were rich and so the school allowed me to skip a few grades. Anyway, he said he got a new member with a ginormous amount of power, he told me her name was Lucy, and described how you looked. I wasn't 100% sure it was you, but it was a risk I had to take. I have come to ask you, after this, adventure of yours, to visit Brain and Faust, because both of them are turning more evil by the second. Only you can stop them, so please, try." He said looking at me with pleading eyes_

"_Fine." I said, he started walking off in the distance_

"_Wait, where are you going?" I asked_

"_I will see you in due time." He turned around, waved at me and then smiled. In a matter of mere seconds, he disappeared. Replacing his spot was a short, blue haired girl wearing a dress and a cat._

****

  
Lucy POV

Replacing Zeref's place was a girl about 13; she had on a blue and yellow striped dress, with white outline and strap. And white garlands on her forearm. In the centre of her dress is a grayish-white-ish bow. Her right shoulder contained a Cait Shelter emblem; above her ankles were anklets, shaped like wings. Next to her was a white cat with pink ears and brown eyes. She also has two whiskers on each side of her face; she has a pink bow near the end of her tail. She also has a top with a shade of mustard yellow and pink top with a pink bow tie. The small girl was walking, when she tripped on the ground…? I went closer to her to lend a hand. Once I got to her, I outstretched my hand.

"Are you okay?" I asked nicely, she looked up at me with a smile. Her eyes were watery, oh no, she was on the verge of crying! She pulled my hand so she could get up; when she let go of my hand I petted her head.

"Don't cry! It doesn't suite you when you cry! Instead, wear a smile" I smiled "See? Like this!" I said and pointed to my smile. I removed my hand from her head.

"Thank you." The cat said grumpily, I put my arm around the little girls shoulders and brought her to where the others were, at first she resisted to go there, I felt it. I leaned in and whispered to her ear "They won't hurt you, you're safe here." She kept walking

"Can you introduce yourself?" I asked

"Of course she can introduce herself baka!" the cat said, and angry tick appeared on my forehead.

"Do-don't fight…" the little girl said softly

"M-My name is Wendy-desu…and t-this i-is Carla, my exceed…" she said fidgeting uncomfortably

"Don't only dragon slayers have exceeds…?" Natsu asked

"She is you dummy! She's the sky dragon slayer!" Carla said.

"Really?" Erza asked. Wendy nodded slightly

"Interesting." Erza noted

"Well, let's get started with this alliance meeting." Jura said

"Hold on, I need to go to the bathroom! No one smell my perfume while I'm peeing~ It's embarrassing!~" Ichiya danced away, everyone blushed including me

"Since almost everyone is here, let's introduce our magic's" Lyon said

"Doll, or possession magic" Sherry said

"Rock/ Iron magic" Jura said

"Ice magic." Lyon said

"Archive magic" Hibiki said

"Snow magic" Eve said

"Air magic" Ren said

"Ichiya has perfume magic" they said together

"Ex-quipping/ armor magic" Erza said  
"Fire Dragon Slayer magic" Natsu said **(AN Does that make sense?)**

"Ice magic"

"I can equip magic staves, armor and celestial keys. I can make a defense wall, heal, and takeover. Plus some more." I said, everyone stopped and stared.

"Why are you guys-" I was cut off by Ichiya

"Men! I'm back!" he danced. Something was wrong. This is not him. This is an imposter. I stuck my hand out at his direction.

"Heavenly Body Magic: Gravitation Rush." I chanted, he started to fly off the ground. This magic lifts the person off the ground. They won't be able to use their magic.

"Why are you-" Hibiki protested

"WHO ARE YOU!" I yelled at the imposter. There was silence, when suddenly he grinned

"As of expected, bravo, bravo!" he said, then transformed into a girl with pale skin, short silvery hair, with bangs covering her forehead, and indigo-colored eyes. She wore a short dress made up of white feathers with two bird-like wings that hang from her back. The dress splits just above her navel, while the sides of her torso are covered, much of her chest is not, in the centre is a revealing v-cut lined by a row of long feathers on either side. Her skirt is also partially split down the middle. Her hair is cut in a short bob, with two strands to frame her face. She also wears long, dark blue gloves that cover her arms passed her elbows and knee-length, dark blue stockings with light blue, feathered boots.

"What gave it away? The act, or the body shape?" she asked slyly

"Your scent, and my sense, I've been trained to sense the most undetectable things." I said coldly

"My name is Angel. And you know what, I've been watching you closely all this time, Lucy, you are my enemy." She walked closer to me, the members took a stance

"Please, you are too weak." I said

"Takeover: Diablo Vengeance." I said darkly, Natsu was about to move.

"Natsu, stop, I can handle this myself." I said

"But-"

"Natsu, she's a big girl, she can handle this on her own." Erza patted his shoulder.

"Give me your best shot." Angel said with a sly grin. I stuck out my hand at her direction.

"Hikari No Kage: Formula 100." A big light shone at the centre of her body, everything was silent, except for Angel's cry of pain. She fell to the ground. She stood up, how?

"Mutation: six consequences" she yelled and six blue lights struck me. Yet they never reached me, I smirked.

"Looks like you haven't been paying close attention." I said, her jaw dropped

"How..?" I flew quickly to her

"DARK WAVE." A purple and black orb hit her directly in her gut, she struggle to stand yet after a few minutes she stood steadily

"Change; Angel's Demon." She said, she grew black wings that faded out to red, a skirt made out of black and red patterned diamonds, long knee socks that wrapped around her legs. She was also carrying a sword made up of red shards.

"STICK." Red goo came out of the sword, and stuck me to the nearest wall. **(AN. The nullification bracelet only defends her against attacks, not sticky thins e.g. goo or tape.) **I moved my wrists around to get out, why. She got and evil grin and turned around, what was she..? NO. She was aiming for my guild mates!

"Equip: Adamantine Armor!" Erza yelled, she ran in front of everyone and prepared her shield

"That won't help" Angel said

"Demons bullets!" red shards penetrated Erza shield and hit her directly, SHOOT.

"Archive Magic!" Hibiki yelled, they deflected some of the bullets, yet people still got hurt, like Natsu, Gray, Sherry, Lyon and Wendy.

"Air magic!" Ren yelled and cut off Angels oxygen, you would expect her to fall, yet she didn't

"Poor, poor boy. I am an angel, not a human being." She said with a grin and directed her shards towards him and Eve.

"Iron Rock Wall!" Jura yelled!

"Shredded swords!" Angel yelled and bypassed Jura's wall, how? One of the 10 wizard saints have fallen! Hibiki fell too. She turned to me.

"Time to finish your nakama off" she said then turned around and started flying, NO. I can't get angry. I can't. My eyes started to turn black, and my bracelet went half white. The red goo disappeared; I quickly flew to Angel and touched her neck.

"Black Arts of Secrets: Death." I said darkly, she fell to the ground and turned into black petals. So long was Angel, for she flew away with the wind.

Control yourself Lucy. My eyes went back to normal and my bracelet went back to being normal. I went to each of them and tapped them each time I went to someone I said: "Secret Art of Healing: Give 100!" and soon, they were up and running in no time. Once I finished, I was so tired, I needed to regenerate myself soon "Secret Art of Healing: Self!" Then I was replenished. The other guilds besides Fairy Tail stared at me in awe.

"What?" I asked

"You are so strong!" Sherry said

"Thanks!" I said with a smile

"How did you know?" Natsu asked

"Know what?"

"That it wasn't Ichiya."

"Because of his scent, and I told you, I was trained to notice these types of things."

"You know Lucy, because you're in our alliance, we won't lose!" Natsu said and slung his arm around my shoulder

"Good work" Erza said and patted my shoulder

"As of expected!" the trimens and Ichiya said together, and stared at me with hearts in their eyes, I blushed and looked away.

**PHEW! I'm done! That was a lot of work! I'm sorry I took so long! Anyway, I hope this was more actiony! **

**Please support my other stories, like Fairies and Tigers, and Revenge is Sweet, Ne? Also my one-shots! **

**Questionnaire: **

My son 'became' a demon. So I was forced to stab him in the chest and 'kill' him, who am I?

I am a celestial spirit, and I am shy and polite, who am I?

*****3. **I am able to appear in two types of forms and I am very 'loyal'

^This question is hard. Whoever is the first person to get it will get a one-shot, from me, and I will dedicate it to him/her, and he/she can choose the paring.


	12. Explanations

**Hello, my fellow fans! I have returned! ;) I hope my beta-reader doesn't have a hard time though, lol. I'm so sorry that I didn't update for so long! When you finish this story and read the bottom paragraph, you'll see why.**

**I am also very upset. A boy/girl commented on one of my one-shots saying that 'I wasn't fit to write' and that 'I have no creativity'. Of course, I didn't say anything back because I didn't want to offend him/her. However, if you're reading this right now, please don't say anything. And guys. If you're hating on my story and have nothing nice to say, then don't say anything at all. That PM made me really upset, and everything he/she said to me haunts me. Anyways, my rant is over!**

**Lets get started, shall we?**

Previously on The Lost Child:

"_You know Lucy, because you're in our alliance, we won't lose!" Natsu said and slung his arm around my shoulder._

_"Good work" Erza said and patted my shoulder._

_"As of expected!" The trimens and Ichiya said together and stared at me with hearts in their eyes. I blushed and looked away._

~~~~~*~~~~~  
I quickly snapped out of my trance and remembered what I was here to do. I cleared my throat and immediately the men were staring at me. I sweatdropped. Man, this is going to be a long day!

"Okay, guys. We have to make a plan. Hibiki, can you send me info on the Oracion Seis with your archive magic?" I questioned as I turned to face him. He nodded. He placed two fingers on his temple and created a hologram keyboard to type on. Soon, an image of a brown haired man with a cut on his eye appeared.

"This is Cobra. He is a poison dragon slayer and carries a purple serpent on his back." Soon, his picture was replaced with a raven-faced man. He had a beak nose and glasses.

"This is Racer. He uses speed magic, and he is able to run at high speeds. He can also slow down time to attack you." His picture disappeared, and soon there was a block-faced man in his spot.

"This man's name is Hoteye. He is also known as Richard. He has Earth Magic and Heaven's Eye. He has a younger brother named Wally," said Hibiki. At that point, I felt Erza, who was right next to me, stiffen. I wonder why... Richard's picture was soon replaced by an emo looking teen on a flying carpet

"This man's name is Midnight. He has vision altering magic." **(A/N: I don't know what his magic is :$)**

"This man's name is Brain," stated Hibiki. My whole body froze. It's him. My real father's brother. Why did he turn evil? I don't understand. What is going on? Why is he doing this? He was such a nice person...

_'Uncle Brain, do you want to push me on the swings?' My younger self asked._

_'Uncle Brain, do you want to play a game? You look kind of sad, so I figured I could cheer you up!'_

_'Uncle Brain, don't frown! It's not happy to see one of people you treasure most frown, so turn that frown upside down!'_

_'Smile, it's good for you!'_

_'Uncle Brain, I got you this. I know how much you loved your child, so I spent all the money in my piggy bank that I saved up to get you this picture frame!'_

_'Want to play hide and seek?'_

_'Uncle Brain, you have to get better okay? I don't want you to die! I love you!'_

Those fond memories repeated in my mind, over and over again. How come he turn evil? He was such a pure-hearted man. Was what that man said before all true? Were they really evil? If Brain is evil, then what happened to Faust? I guess I will understand soon.

"-cy!" That caused me to snap out of my trance. I turned to my side to see Erza looking at me with concern evident on her face.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Perfect, why?" I asked and faked a smile.

"Lucy, I know I have only known you for a small amount of time, but I can tell anywhere that you're lying. So, cut it with the bull shit." Erza's scary side was appearing. Aw fuck. I'm in some deep shit. I quickly dragged away her to a secluded corner.

"Well... you see..." My voice trailed off, and I slowly explained my situation to her.

- After Explanation -

"I know," Erza said. What was she talking about?

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I know where that man is from," she said seriously.

"Who?"

"The man that barged into our alliance meeting."

"Erza! Lucy! Hurry up and finish talking! We already figure out the plan!" Nastu yelled to us.

"Shut up! Just give us 5 minutes!" Erza yelled back.

"Okay, so what about Zeref?" I asked quickly.

"Well, he is the..._ was_ the leader of a very tough, well-known gang, the Troublesome Five. Two of the members are dead, and only two are still alive. Zeref was the most powerful among the group. He was also the youngest, and that's why he was was assigned to be the leader of the group," Erza said. "Everyone says he's very powerful, but apparently it's a curse as well."

"What's his magic?" I asked.

"He has the One Magic." I froze. That's the creator of all magic. Maybe I should ask him about-

"Do you want to hear how he got his power?" she asked, I nodded

"Well, apparently there was this girl in his life. She was his joy, but one day she disappeared and never returned. Things were all right until one of the gang members turned psycho. He kept trashing the other members. Zeref finally snapped, and something inside of him broke." Erza said. So...this was all my fault.? I brought this upon him?

"There are certain times where his magic takes over him, and he can't control himself. His eyes turn red and everything natural withers instantaneously. His magical pressure is so strong that even I can barely stand."

"You've met before?"

"Yes. We encountered him on a mission. One of our members died on that mission. We were so young, and we didn't know any better. I regret taking that S-Class mission..." She trailed off softly.

"He's not part of the gang anymore though. His ways have changed, and there are only two people left in the gang," she said.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"GUYS! HURRY UP!" Gray yelled.

"Brain and Faust." At the same moment, the Blue Pegasus' doors burst open.

"Well, well. Look at what we have here..." A scratchy, unknown voice said. I turned towards the doors. There, I saw two members of the infamous Oracion Seis. The man named Cobra stood there with his purple snake, and his crow-nosed friend Racer.

**~~~~~~*3:3*~~~~~~**

**Questionnaire**

**1. I have a father that's an author. Who am I?**

**2. I am dressed like a servant, and I am friends with a certain blonde beauty. Who am I?**

**3. I am a transgender. Who am I?**

**Good luck to all. :) Also, I will be starting a new FanFiction. It's called '60 Days'. You can find it on my profile :)**


	13. Face-Off!

**Bonjour mes amis! I am back! And this time, this chapter will be semi-ish longer! :D How is everybody this fine day? I hope you're all doing great! Also, Fairy Tail isn't ending on March 30th! It's only stopping for a while because it's catching up with the manga! So please everybody, calm down! :D Anyway, off to the chapter, shall we?**

**Previously on 'The Lost Child':**

_"Well, well. Look at what we have here..." A scratchy, unknown voice said. I turned towards the doors. There, I saw two members of the infamous Oracion Seis. The man named Cobra stood there with his purple snake, and his crow-nosed friend Racer._

~:~

Lucy POV

"Hm… We have some fairy weaklings here with some other weak guilds. I wonder what they're doing here…" Cobra said sarcastically. My jaw clenched. No one is allowed to call Fairy Tail weak. At that moment, I wanted nothing more than to smash his face into the wall. His gaze turned to me, and he looked me up and down. I took a step backwards unconsciously, self-conscious at the demeaning way that he was looking me over. Cobra turned to Racer and whispered something into his ear. I heard snippets about 'girl' and 'over there'. Racer's gaze flicked back over to me, and I gulped. I guess I was the girl they were talking about.

"You, girly over there. What's your name?" Cobra asked, pointing at me. I looked around to pretend he was talking about someone else. It didn't work.

"Don't play stupid, I know you know that I'm talking about you." He scowled, but persisted anyways. "Why won't you tell me your name, pretty thing? We could bring you back to the Oracion Sei's headquarters, maybe I could convince Brain to let you stay there as a slave." He said with a sly smile, but I wasn't concentrating on that. My heart had already stopped at the thought of Brain being nearby. I don't know if this is possible, but I'm excited and terrified, what if he doesn't accept me? Will he remember? I can't wait to see him, I have so many things to ask him!

"Cut it out," Natsu snapped back. I smiled slightly, glad that he was standing up for me. "She's our property." A red blush spread across my face. I was the guild's slave? Natsu must have noticed me blushing because he quickly added "Oh no... n-not like t-that…" He laughed nervously and looked away.

"Pfft. We could just beat you guys, and then we can have our ways with…_her._" Racer said seductively. At least, I thought he was trying to be seductive. I felt a shiver run down my back. I felt completely violated by that single look. There was no way that I could ever go with those guys.

"It's cute how you think you can defeat Fairy Tail. You'll never win!" I spat vehemently. Cobra sighed and shook his head despairingly. "Have it your way." At that moment, three figures emerged from behind them. They walked up to where Cobra and Racer stood, and I froze. There, standing just in front of me, was my uncle, Brain. He didn't seem to recognize me. The thought confused me. Could he have been brainwashed or did he just forget about me? There are so many things I have left to ask him. I can't let him leave before I get to talk to him.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, I must ask you all to please calm down. If you will all move the fight outside the guild, I would be very appreciative. We wouldn't want it to be destroyed, eh?" Hibiki said with a flirtatious wink. I didn't know who he thought he was flirting with right now. It wasn't the time! I was about to tell him so when Midnight's hand reached out and touched the walls of the guild. A loud groan filled the air as the support beams weakened under the sudden stress. Cracks raced along the walls like bony hands trying to pull the guild apart.

"Everybody get out!" Natsu yelled, but I knew there wasn't time. Parts of the ceiling were already beginning to fall out of place.

"Come near me!" Jura yelled. "Iron wall!" Jura raised his hands above him and a large slab of rock suddenly appeared above us, catching the rubble as it fell. I could hear Jura grunt under the tremendous weight as he flung the rock off to the side. I couldn't underestimate these men if I was going to get out of this fight unscathed.

"Very well then," said Brain. He shook his head and mumbled a few words to himself. I frowned. I could imagine what was going through Brain's mind, so my imagination took over. Could this be a trap? After thinking for a few moments, I shrugged. If this was a trap, then I just had to keep my wits about me.

We ran out of the guild and calmly made our way over to the fighting field. We passed many different trees, each tree looking similar, our feet trudging through the mix of gravel and dirt.

After a few minutes of walking, we found ourselves in a plain field. As quietly as I could, I whispered, "Hikari No Sozo: 5 kilometers." A heard a faint thrum as the invisible wall shot up around us. No one would interfere in the upcoming battle.

"Let us make a wager…" Brain said, a wry smile on his face. "If you win, we will return to the Magic Council, if _we _win, you must all surrender your current guilds, and join our forces." Cobra said. Everyone was silent. Could we really trust Brain's word? If we failed, we would be in a lot of trouble, but the benefit was potentially enormous. Finally, I broke the silence and said, "Deal." I knew this was a lie. But I had to take this chance. Minna, I'm sorry if this risks all of our faith in the one thing we love. Fairy Tail.

Brain gave a sinister chuckle before saying, "You should enjoy your last few minutes of freedom. We'll give you ten minutes to get ready for the fight. I hope you spend them thinking about how you'll be useful to us once you are all defeated." We glared at him angrily, but he continued on, "Well I bid you guys good luck. May the odds be ever in your favor." He smirked and walked over to his comrades. The rest of the guilds headed in the opposite direction from the Oracion Seis, and I made a defense wall around us so they couldn't hear us or try and attack us during our rest time.

"Okay, guys, we need a plan. We have limited intel on these guys, but how do you think we should be split up?" I asked the others. Erza hummed in thought and glanced over to the others, signaling that she was ready to hear their suggestions.

"How about this," Jura-san said. "Lyon, Sherri, and Gray will take Racer." He looked over towards them, and they nodded. "Erza, Eve, and Ren will take Midnight. Ichiya, Natsu, and Hibiki will take Cobra, and Lucy-dono and I will take Brain." I thought about it, and it was a good plan. It distributed our forces well, and I couldn't think of any reason why not to accept the idea. Each of the magic worked well together, and they can be improved by teaming together to defeat the enemy

"All right. Take this time to now prepare your gear and magic. We cannot lose our guild titles. We must fight this war for our guilds, our friends, and our families." I nodded at Jura's words, but my heart felt a pang of sadness within my chest. Fighting for our families, huh? What family could I fight for right now? All of my uncles were on the other side of the battlefield, and my step-father was there to lead them against me. Both of my biological parents are dead, so what was I left with? I don't have a family to fight for.

"We must win, no matter what. The stakes are too high for us to lose. Failure is not an option, understood?" Erza said solemnly. Natsu gave a whoop and grabbed Ichiya and Hibiki, dragging them off for a strategy session. Over the next few minutes, we all followed Natsu's lead and broke up into small groups. I sat down on a small grassy patch away from the others and crossed my legs. I took in a deep breath and tried to focus the magic running through my veins. A calm swept over me, and I could feel the ground departing from under me as I started to levitate. Magic began to radiate off of me, and I relaxed my shoulders as the magic danced in circles around me, creating an eternal loop. I quietly practiced spells in my head, trying to think of any magic that would be useful to me in the upcoming battle. Soon enough, the ten minutes were up, and it was time.

I walked over to my comrades, smiling encouragingly. As I joined their side, I whispered, "Takeover: Diablo Vengeance." Magic flared out around me, and I could feel the takeover changing me. Claws grew to replace my fingers, and (Insert another description so we can know what she looks like. We know she has claws, but we need a refresher on her appearance.)

"We shall now begin the fight!" Brain's voice filled the arena, and I could feel my heart pumping in my chest.

"In 10," I closed my eyes once more to let the magic build up. My hands felt warm, and I could hear the blood pounding in my ears. "9, 8," I flexed my fingers in anticipation. "7, 6," I lowered myself to the ground, ready to launch myself at my opponents. "5, 4, 3," I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "2, 1." My eyes snapped open, and I charged towards Brain.

I snapped my fist out towards him, forcing him to dodge out of the way. Brain swung his staff at me, and I leaped backwards. "Dark Capriccio!" A large swirling green mass of energy erupted from the staff, hurtling towards me. I barely had time to get out of the way as the magic pounded into the ground, sending chunks of rock flying in all directions. I gulped. What if that had hit me? I looked back towards Brain sadly. He was my uncle, my own blood. He was the man I used to love, and he was the one who had cast a magic so strong that it was meant to kill me. The thought saddened me as I took a deep breath and ran towards Brain, summoning my magic into my hands.

"Heavenly Body Magic: Star Alignment!" The sky rumbled overhead as the bright blue skies turned black. The small white stars that twinkled in the skies swarmed above us before rays of bright light dove from above, striking at Brain. He ran backwards, narrowly avoiding the spell. The lag between his attacks gave me time to look for Jura. He was supposed to be my backup, but where was he? I caught sight of him a few feet away fighting Richard, and I swore under my breath. There would be no help for me in this battle.

"Dark Rondo: Purple Wave!" Darkness spewed from Brain's staff, and I screamed as it crashed into my side. I tumbled across the rough ground, rocks scratching my skin. I forced myself up onto my feet and run out of the way of Brain's follow-up attack.

"Hell's Doom!" I shouted. Vile flames spurted up from the ground, crashing into Brain. Brain was tossed through the air, but I watched in awe as he repositioned himself mid-air to land gracefully on the ground. He quirked his eyebrow and shook his head at me. I felt a little bit sick to my stomach. How could he do that?

"Well, I must applaud you for trying, Lucy..." He gave a slow clap and before chuckling quietly. The laughs slowly became loud and louder, and I instinctively took a step back. This wasn't the Brain that I knew. What had happened to him since I had last seen him?

"Why are you laughing?" I demanded, trying to regain my wits.

"I'm laughing at fact that you think that you can beat me, _dearie,_" He said slowly, his last words dripping in sarcasm. "You must have heard of my family, right? My brothers, Zeref, Jude, Purehito, and Faust. We are _the _five. Your chances of winning are non-existent."

I bit my lip and looked away. "Why do you do this?"

"Why do I do what?" His lips played a smug grin.

"Why do you declare war with guilds and take them down? You've taken down ten guilds in only a year and a half. Why do you do it?" I asked curiously. His foul grin faded away before becoming a tight and painful smile.

"Because I'm looking for someone." His eyes looked glassy, as if he wasn't seeing the battlefield anymore. "It all started with this little girl. She was my and my brother's lives. She had dark brown eyes, but they possessed such joy that no matter how down we felt, she could make us happy again. She had glowing blonde locks that looked like gold in the sun." His voice fell off, and he turned to look at me. His face held anger, confusion, happiness, hope and denial all in one.

"W-why do you look much like her? It's been eleven years since she left, and I spent ten years looking for her. I gave up last year on her birthday, convincing myself she was d-dead, but now...You're standing right in front of me. You look so much like her that I... Why did you have to appear? I had finally given up, but you just had to appear. I-I thought you were dead... So why?" He said, holding his head in his hands. His knees buckled beneath him, and he dropped to the ground. I could hear loud sobs escaping his lips. My heart clenched in my chest when I saw him crying. I couldn't help but approach him and wrap my arms awkwardly around his body.

I whispered softly into his ear "Even if I was dead. I would watch over you. I would never want to see one of the people I love most getting hurt. I love you, Uncle."

**DUN DUN DUNNNN. **

**:) How was it? It was my longest chapter on here so far :D**

**All my credits go to my one and only beta-reader, the girl that made this possible, Xana Vlec. I love this girl and- JOKES. But seriously, I do, thank you so much :D**

**Anyway, I'm sure you guys are waiting for the questionnaire right? :)**

**Here it is! :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1. My body can be made up entirely of one element, who am I?**

**2. I was once a bad-ass, and a rebel, now I am the complete opposite, who am I?**

**3. I cut off my arm, and have writing magic, who am I?**

**4. I am an S-Class mage, and my Guild insignia is on my very muscular, exposed back, who am I?**


End file.
